Violent Attraction
by tempest13c
Summary: Harry finds himself (alongside his cousin) rescued from dementors by a mysterious beauty that turns his world upside down. The woman behind those violet eyes will dominate his mind from that moment on. Harry/OFC, Hermione/(Not Ron), flawed!Dumbledore (no bashing), strong!Independent!Harry (eventually)
1. Going out (and in) with a Bang

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. HP is the property of J. K. Rowling and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Some of the dialogue is lifted directly from Order of the Phoenix, it's basically quoted word for word with small changes (most parts that include letters, Dudley, Dursleys and Mrs Figg). It should be contained to only this chapter.

This is my first attempt at fanfiction and additionally not in my native language. Hope you like it and I'm counting on constructive criticism. ENJOY.

.

Harry/OFC (A. A. Shade)

Hermione/ (Not Ron)

§Testing§ - parseltongue

'Testing' - talking

"Testing" - inner voice

.

1.

Lone witch stood marvelling in her finished work, dark clouds in the sky and sounds of thunder in the distance seemed ideal to frame the sight in front of her. Three enormous concentric circles of small and slightly glowing runes carved into the smooth onyx stone filled the clearing in the forest. The whole construct was over hundred feet wide. Carving the rune cluster alone took her a month and research to find the right way to do it cost her a year of her life. Finally, she could free herself of constant threat and disappear from this doomed world. Of course, the fact that by doing so, she also would prove that you could escape that arrogant Dark Arsehole was definitely a bonus. With a grin at that final thought, she began preparing for the travel.

§Mors, come here please§, she hissed softly. §It's time to go.§

She heard her familiar slithering behind her, and she turned to greet him. The over four feet long and two inches thick black Indian cobra with a V-shaped white pattern on its hood slowly travelled to his mistress.

§I fed so we can just as well go§, grumped Mors. §Just please tell me that this is the last time I will eat those slimy Toads§ he pleaded, finally coming to stop in front of her. §I can eat only so much of them, definitely need to expand my menu.§

§Know how you feel§ she answered with a grin. Life in the middle of the woods was safe, but not very luxurious. §And don't worry, where we are going we will be free to do as we please … I hope.§

There was, of course, a possibility that she could travel to the world with not so favourable conditions, but she had to take a risk. Staying here was suicide. Besides the conditions she set for destination ensured that it would be relatively safe for her… or at least that was the idea. As long as there was no version of her (she didn't fancy a meeting with a doppelganger), and there was no Dark Arsehole – she was more than happy. And ritual ensured that she will be dropped at closest "path" that fulfil those requirements. So she didn't have to worry about travelling to some kind of alien world. Besides, the more differences between the worlds, the more challenging the travel and energy requirements.

She stopped her musings about the ritual and allowed Mors to assume his tattoo form on her left arm. A little smile appeared on her face as her familiar "dived" in her skin using a special circular runic tattoo located about three inches from her wrist on the inside side of her forearm (the second identical was above her left collarbone). Alongside the intricate runic cluster carved on his scales, it allowed Mors to become basically part of her, and that coupled with the magical bond from familiar ritual, was why she was able to take him with her. The only things she could take where those bonded both to her magic and body. That meant that her travel kit was composed of her familiar, wand (that was bonded physically using half inch wide tattoo enclosing right wrist that consisted of small runes, with what looked like an inch long copy of her wand in tattoo form on the inside of her wrist) and her sword that she made with the help of her grandfather, that was not only deadly and beautiful weapon but also treasured memento. The sword was sealed just like her wand – but on her left wrist. She looked at small image representing her sword that was magically stored in her, tracing the tip of her finger on the black ink of the blade that when summoned was thirty inches long, with the silver coating and hundreds of runes that glowed when exposed to magic. The V-shaped guard resembled a raven with spread wings made with jet black metal, hand-and-a-half handle made from the same wood as her wand (Ebony), covered in black Horntail leather of a dragon that heartstring resided in her wand. At the end of a handle was a small ring from the same metal as the guard. She absolutely loved her sword, and name that was written in runes on the fuller of a blade near the guard was feared by her enemies – Mania.

'Aptly named indeed' she murmured with a smirk, remembering how many of the Knights fell from her personal god of death.

She felt the first drops of rain that would soon become a downpour, so she quickly removed her robe and all of her clothes (they would be destroyed anyway, and there was small possibility that they could disrupt the ritual) - revealing her perky breasts, hourglass figure, and long shapely legs that she knew that made any warm blooded male salivating. Adding to that her shoulder length raven hair, cute nose; small round face, full reddish lips and intense violet eyes - she was simply stunning. One could forget that she had the skill and strength to battle and win against multiple assailants.

She headed to the centre of the massive rune cluster. Part of the ritual was harnessing the power of the storm, so she needed to perform it now or wait until another came. Arriving at the centre of the rings she enjoyed the feel of rain on her skin for a moment, quite used to the coldness, and gathered her magic. She had only one chance for this to succeed, not only failure would kill her but ritual itself would draw That Tosser attention.

'Here goes nothing', she sighted. Summoning her smooth ebony wand with the flick of the wrist she pointed it at her left palm and made a small cut - the mosaic of tiny runes becoming briefly visible.

§Deep Sleep§, she incanted in parseltongue at Mors head near her collarbone to put him in a magical coma and spare him pain that she suspected would accompany her transition. With a mental command and a pull of magic, her wand returned to tattoo. Not wanting to prolong things she smeared her blood on a single symbol at her feet. All the runes of the cluster beamed with bright light as she began chanting in a language few understand - pleading with magic, time and space to grant her request. She felt the raw power rising around and with fascination looked at the whirlpool of clouds forming in the sky above her. Still chanting she willed raw magic around, now visible as light blue mist, to swirl in the direction opposite the clouds in the sky.

Suddenly there was a multitude of very familiar cracks and about hundred figures appeared just outside the confines of the massive runic cluster. Immediately they started firing spells at her, but to the surprise of many not one connected. They simply dissolve moments after entering the area of the ritual. She fought of desire to laugh and taunt them – none of them knew that they help power what will free her from their master. Some even started sending her way spells that were clearly lethal – and were immediately stopped by their commanders because the standing orders were to capture her alive. Those with even less intellect tried to enter the ritual area … their screams and burning corpses discourage the rest. Focusing on her task she ignored them and continued.

Almost at the end of the chant something else drawn her attention, she looked down to discover the reason for a sudden lack of spell firing. Luckily she did not stop chanting, but it was almost like her heart stop beating for a moment. Right in front of her stood the monster she was running from, the bane of her existence; the murderer of her family and destroyer of the magical world.

'What a nice surprise Miss Shade', came a smooth voice of the Dark Lord. 'I have been looking for you for quite some time.' Smile forming on his face he slowly approached the boundary of a ritual. 'I see you have been busy. Very interesting … ' he looked at the swirl of magic that now looked like blue metallic liquid so dense that you couldn't even see the runes underneath, with height right up to her belly. 'But we will get to that later, you have a wedding to plan after all. Not to mention your role in siring my heir.' He added with a leer at her naked body. She couldn't stop herself from shuddering slightly with disgust but defiantly continued the chant.

Intricate elder wood wand appeared in his hand and shoot a deep blood coloured spell at her. She seen him cast before but it still startled her slightly - his spellwork was simply inhuman. Spell travelled far deeper into the ritual area than those before, she was almost sure that this was the end when finally it started dissolving and disappeared mere inches from her torso. A clear surprise etched his face, but before he could even think of doing something different she screamed last words of the chant at the clouds above.

Everything started to slow down, it seemed eerily quiet as all but one sound stopped. Low buzz vibrated the space itself as it slowly grew in intensity. She looked around and view with fascination at everyone that looked as if slowly becoming unable to move. The raw blue magic that surrounded her started falling in her direction, before she could make sense of it a light drew her attention from above. Right from the centre of the whirlpool of clouds that was once a storm, enormous lightning travelled down faster than anything else nearby and she knew that she had only seconds left before it hit her. She looked at the Tosser himself and with immense satisfaction saw fear ever so slightly transforming his face.

Right before lightning struck all the raw magic gathered around rushed at her and her body glowed with bright light and just as bright pain. New sound arose around her and she realised that it was her own, but it was not a scream – only mad laughter. She laughed because there was another reason that she was in the middle of nowhere. She didn't want to kill innocent bystanders when her ritual sends her to another universe by destroying her body here and reconstructing it there. All energy stored in her would cause massive destruction, fortunately, most will be consumed by the transfer. But a little bit will bleed out, rendering impossible all magical travel and destroying everything in the 10-mile radius. With a grin on her face, she thought one last time in this world just as lightning struck.

"Sayonara, you piece of shite"

oOo

'He's killed Cedric! Dad, help me! He's going to …' high-pitched, whimpering voice of Dudley abruptly stopped. 'Don't you point that thing at me!' His cousin shouted suddenly releasing his situation.

Harry was pointing his holly wand directly at Dudley's heart.

'Don't ever talk about that again,' Harry snarled. 'Do you understand me?'

'Point that thing somewhere else!' Dudley screamed clearly freighted. 'GET THAT THING AWAY FROM...' shuddering gasp escaped his mouth, silencing him immediately.

Suddenly it turned pitch black and lightless - the stars, the moon, the misty streetlamps at either end of the alley had vanished. Harry noticed the complete lack of sound, broken only by a slight whimper from his cousin. The balmy evening was abruptly piercingly, bitingly cold. They were surrounded by an atmosphere of helplessness and misery. He knew immediately that feeling, already hearing the soft whisper of his mother pleas for his life - Dementors.

'W-what are you d-doing? St-stop it!' Dudley whimpered beside him. 'I'll t-tell Dad!'

'Shut up Dudley.' Harry hissed. 'I'm trying to find …' Drastic drop in temperature forced him to shut up. He felt a presence coming closer to them. He could already hear their raspy breaths. "Fuck. There are at least two of them." He thought, trying to focus on happy memories.

'C-cut it out! Stop doing it! I'll h-hit you, I swear I will!' Dudley pleaded to, and then threatened him as he desperately tried to prepare to cast his Patronus while fighting with increasing dread and screams of his mother.

'Dudley shut …'Harry didn't finish the sentence because his brain-dead cousin acted on his threat and hit him on the side of his head. The force of the punch actually lifted him from the ground, wand slipping from his grasp, and light show in front of his eyes along with accompanying pain dominated his awareness for few seconds.

'You moron, Dudley!' Harry yelled, his eyes watering with pain as he scrambled to his hands and knees, feeling around frantically in the blackness. 'Dudley, Come back! You're running right at it!' He heard Dudley blundering away, hitting the alley fence, stumbling.

'Wand!' Harry muttered hastily, his hands flying over the ground like spiders. 'Where's ... wand ... come on ... Lumos!'

He said the spell automatically, desperate for light to help him in his search - and to his disbelieving relief, a bright light flared inches from his right hand - the wand tip had ignited. Harry snatched it up, scrambled to his feet and turned around.

Right in front of him was Dementor, towering over him with its impossible ten-foot height. Before he could react it grabbed him by his throat and slammed into the nearby wall. Coldness emanated from Dementor, making him feel sluggish and hopeless. Not willing to give up he pointed the wand at it and tried to cast a spell, but a firm corpselike hand made it impossible to as much as whisper incantation.

Just as Dementor move in to administer its infamous Kiss, light of extreme brightness exploded from the side of the alley that Dudley ran into. Along with the almost painful light came thunder but with a strength of a small explosion. Harry immediately moved to cover his eyes, worrying that there was some kind of accident. He was released immediately by what could be only described as screaming and slightly charred corpse in a cloak. Realising that the coldness is gone he levelled his wand at the creature thinking about his friends.

' _Expecto Patronum_!' Harry bellowed and silver stag jumped from his wand, assaulting dementor and driving it instantly away.

He barely had time to move when another sound assaulted his ears, similar to the screams of the dementor but much louder and seemingly more desperate. Fearing for his cousin he turned around preparing to guide his Patronus to help him.

Harry froze not believing his eyes.

Dudley lay near the entrance to the alley, unconscious but alive. Beside him was dementor even more damaged than his own was, with a noticeable addition of a beam-like-blade of magic coming out from its torso. It was clearly destroying the dementor, and with a sudden pull upwards the creature disintegrated into ash leaving only its tattered cloak. Its destruction revealed the owner of a magical blade that already started disappearing from a long ebony wand.

Standing there was the most stunning woman that Harry had ever seen; she was clearly a few years older than him, with face and body of pure perfection. His eyes fell on shapely perky breasts, with small pink erected nipples. He shifted his gaze to her smoothly shaved long legs as if begging to trace his hands on them. Travelling upwards he noticed that her bikini area had no traces of any hair either, revealing for all (Harry) to see her privates. Right above was a tattoo of a red rose with long steam, bloody thorns visible as it travelled near her entrance almost to her left thigh. Managing to finally level his eyes with the mysterious beauty he was startled by pricing violet eyes staring right at him.

'Are you done?' She asked in a pleasant voice with traces of amusement. 'I can give a little pirouette if you want - for full experience.' Not waiting for his answer she did just that. He couldn't help himself but stare at her round bum and a delicious soft arc of her back. Perfection was broken only by a long red scar from the right shoulder to an upper part of the left buttock.

'Now, fun part is over – at least for you.' With a smirk and a motion of her wand, she conjured jet black one piece dress ending just above her knees. Close-fitting upper part ensured that it would stay there while rest danced freely with her every move. 'Stop gawking and tell me who I just saved. Also, your name would be nice to know.' She looked at his cousin with dispassionate eyes and curiously at his still lingering Patronus that started to disappear.

'Err …' stated Harry eloquently, still in shock. He felt the burn of blush and a strong beating of his heart. Trying to save face he spoke again.

'My cousin Dudley – muggle.' He pointed at the lump of meat near her. 'And I'm Harry Potter.' To his surprise, she didn't react at all to his name and looked with a small frown at the unconscious idiot.

'Well … he will probably need at the very least a week to fully recover. Even if I managed dementor before it kissed him, he is a muggle, so more vulnerable to its effects.' She spoke looking at Dudley, and then again at him. 'I'm new here and don't have anything to do at the moment, so I will help you with this … relative of yours. Besides, we still didn't discuss your payment for the performance you enjoyed.' She added with a smirk, startling Harry.

'I am really sorry…' He tried to apologise, but she waved him off.

'I don't mind being seen naked by you – it was an unusual situation so it couldn't be helped. But you clearly enjoyed the view more than necessary. I will collect my payment in due time.' She quipped with a smile. 'Maybe in few years I will have you return the favour.' She mused looking him over and making him blush even more.

As he was about to respond, he heard someone behind him so he turned around and saw Mrs Figg, he tried to hide his wand in the pocket but before he could …

'Don't put it away, idiot boy!' she shrieked. 'What if there are more of them around? Oh, I'm going to kill Mundungus Fletcher!'

Before Harry could show his surprise, that she even knew what a wand is, she let out a small startled shout noticing still nameless witch standing calmly near Dudley. Terror visible clearly on her face she stared, noticing a detail that Harry in his "haste" didn't note till he followed her line of sight. Her left arm was covered in a massive tattoo of a snake with a tail near a wrist and head visible above her left collarbone, small circular tattoo beside it – making him promptly tense up. The young woman noticed their reaction as she cast some kind of charm at her feet and raised her right thin eyebrow at them.

'And what got your knickers in a twist?' She asked without hostility, curiosity lacing her voice.

Remembering that she saved his cousin, and probably him as well, he pointed at her left arm.

'Snakes …' he started not wanting to offend her. 'Dark Wizard that hunts me is very fond of them, and his followers have a tattoo of a snake on their forearms.'

'Ooh … Sorry to hear that,' she said with understanding. 'But as long as you don't threaten me you have nothing to fear.' Then she promptly grinned. 'Besides it's not really a tattoo but a familiar.'

'Who are you?' Mrs Figg questioned before he could ask more, reminding them of her. 'And why are you here?' She inquired with fear still visible in her eyes.

'Right, didn't introduce myself - sorry. Aurora Shade' she simply stated. 'And I just came to England … well, a few minutes ago. The travel method I used is not very precise so don't know exactly where is this place.' She said looking around.

Before Harry, or Mrs Figg could respond owl flew in and dropped a letter in front of him. He recognised ministry seal and paled, with bile rising up his throat he opened the letter.

 _Dear Mr Potter,_

 _We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm and an unknown spell at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle._

 _We also detected a high power magical event near your location that you will be questioned about._

 _The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand._

 _As you have already received an official warning for a previous offence under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 a.m. on the twelfth of August._

 _Hoping you are well,_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Mafalda Hopkirk_

 _Improper Use of Magic Office_

 _Ministry of Magic_

'Bollocks.' he said with a mixture of fear and anger. 'Stupid ministry is trying to destroy my wand because I defended myself from creatures THEY supposed to control.' With anger, he approached his cousin and grabbed his collar, recognising that before he does anything else (like get the hell out of here, before Aurors come), his cousin needs to be home.

Aurora motioned at Dudley with her wand and he almost stumbled when his cousin became much lighter and that much easier to drag. Then she stepped closer to him and took ministry letter from his grasp and read it quickly.

'Ups ... I guess my grand entrance added to your troubles.' She commented with a small frown giving him his letter back. 'The least I can do is help you with this. When Aurors come I will explain what happened, you should be safe with two witnesses and clear victim of dementor influence.' A smile appeared on her face as she continued. 'Besides, I need a place to crash. Not to mention that I'm famished.' She motioned for him to lead and not knowing what else to do he headed to his relatives house.

Mrs Figg face clearly showed that she is not comfortable with the young witch but she said nothing about it.

'I'm going to contact Dumbledore' with a corner of an eye Harry noticed a small flash of surprise on Aurora's face. 'And send someone to you for protection ... stay in the house.' She glanced at them and quickly headed home before Harry could ask just how she knew about the Headmaster.

They swiftly pointed toward Privet Drive, Harry glancing occasionally at his companion and noticing mild curiosity as she scanned the area.

'So, are you a muggleborn? Or on vacation with the relatives?' She asked conversationally while they closed in on the Dursleys house. Harry noticed that she was slightly taller than him.

'Technically I'm half-blood. Not that it matters to me at all.' He added, wanting to see her reaction. 'But I'm muggle raised, so practically like a muggleborn.'

'I see ... Don't really care about that either, at least when it comes to blood.' A small nostalgic note could be heard in her voice. 'Main difference in my experience is an attitude towards magic, cultural quirks also tend to cause tensions - from both sides.' She said, now looking at him curiously. 'I'm asking because it's rare for muggleborn to know such advanced magic so young. Not to mention the power needed and difficulty of Patronus Charm.'

'I react ... strongly ... to a dementor presence, so Defence teacher in my third year helped me learn the charm.' He stated simply reaching the Dursleys front door, missing surprise on her face. 'My relatives don't like magic and may be aggressive. Threaten them a little if they annoy you - just don't hurt them.' He said with a grin, he may not be able to do magic - but his companion was another story. She raised an eyebrow at that and watched him as he rang the bell.

Aunt Petunia's outline grow larger and larger, oddly distorted by the rippling glass in the front door.

'Diddy! About time too, I was getting quite-quite- Diddy, what's the matter?' His aunt stopped in the doorframe and took second to process the sight that greeted her.

Harry was in front wand in his right hand and Dudley's collar in his left (he noticed that he become heavy again), on his left was Aurora. She still had her wand in right hand casually tracing back from pointing at his cousin to the ground, looking quite out of place with her dress and lack of footwear. The moment that his aunt noticed her son she shrilled.

'DIDDY! Diddy, what's the matter with you? Vernon? VERNON!' Immediately she moved to her son and Harry swiftly positioned himself near his companion.

Harry's uncle came galumphing out of the living room, walrus moustache blowing hither and thither as it always did when he was agitated. He hurried forwards to help Aunt Petunia move unconscious Dudley over the threshold while avoiding dropping their precious cargo.

'He's ill, Vernon!' Petunia informed her husband frantically. Her eyes fell on the wand in Harry's hand and she paled. 'You FREAK! What did you do to my Diddy!'

'I didn't do anything!' Harry said sharply, as Uncle Vernon raised his fists. 'It wasn't me, it was ...' Clearly, his uncle had enough information to judge he was guilty because he launched at him, fist aimed at his face.

He didn't go far as a bolt of red light hit him in the face making him fall in the heap just outside of the door. Second almost transparent spell hit his aunt, without any noticeable effect. Mystery soon solved itself as she tried to scream - but no voice came out of her.

'Well ... that was overly dramatic' he heard Her. 'Listen to me Horseface.' Aurora moved in front of Harry glaring at his aunt. Casually jumping over Vernon. 'Your son is fine, he will feel depressed and slightly under the weather for about a week. Nothing life threatening.' She was now standing over Petunia who was crouching near her son. 'Harry and Amazing Walking Pig here were attacked by dementors' his aunt stopped trying to scream and looked at her in terror. 'I see that you know about them. Good. Care to guess who saved your precious son from having his soul sucked by not so nice kiss?' Aurora quipped smirking a little and removing silencing charm from now mostly quiet woman. 'That would be me, and if I was late he would be as good as dead. So stop blaming Harry - who by the way, was about to save your spawn before he noticed me', at that she winked at him, making him blush and groan softly. 'In summary - you owe me. So Harry here is going to play my host while you tuck in your son.' Saying that, she moved into the house.

'What about my husband?' His aunt asked softly, startling Harry who was about to move inside as well.

'Right ... forgot about that. Will he behave if I wake him?' Asked Aurora coming back to the door. She must have deduced from a look on his face that that was highly unlikely because she charmed both Vernon and Dudley feather-light. 'I made them much lighter for you. They will wake up in the morning.' Harry joined her as she moved inside, soon zeroing in on the fridge.

'Hungry? I will make something if you like.' Harry proposed watching as she stared hungrily at the food inside.

'Couple sandwiches would be amazing, I didn't eat anything decent in over a month.' She was practically salivating so he started making them immediately.

Just as his guest started wolfing down her first sandwich (which included leftover turkey meat) groaning in pleasure, owl glided inside the kitchen thru open window and delivered a letter in front of him.

With a slight growl of annoyance, he opened it.

 _Harry_

 _Dumbledore's just arrived at the Ministry and he's trying to sort it all out. DO NOT LEAVE YOUR AUNT AND UNCLE'S HOUSE. DO NOT DO ANY MORE MAGIC. DO NOT SURRENDER YOUR WAND._

 _Arthur Weasley_

A wave of hope washed over him, Dumbledore could probably fix all this. With all these fancy titles, he would at the very least give him a fair chance to explain things.

'Ministry again?' Asked raven beauty near him, having finished her food.

'No .. well ... not exactly. Mr Weasley - father of a friend, that work at the ministry just informed me to stay put.' She moved behind him and read the letter clearly curious about the contents. He probably shouldn't have let her read it but her scent with distinct smokey pine aroma distracted him.

'Hmm ... friends in high places I see.' She commented with a smile. 'Which Dumbledore does it refer to?'

'Which? There is more than one?' This was the first time he heard that piece of information. But he still answered not seeing the harm in doing so. 'Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts.'

'Albus ...' she muttered as if trying to place the name. Finally, recognition flashed on her face. 'Interesting ...' She whispered to herself and seat on the counter.

'And just what is so interesting about that?' Harry inquired with burning curiosity. This girl seemed to be an enigma from the beginning, but only now he had the clarity to truly try to solve it.

She smiled at him coyly and inclined her head slightly to the left her violet eyes meeting his emerald green. He felt his heart skip a beat at the sight as she answered.

'Aren't you a curious one, hmm?' She said in a smoky voice that made him shiver. For a second he stared right into her eyes wondering just why she affect him so much.

Another owl interrupted his musings so he opened the letter delivered to him to distract himself from her violet eyes and satisfied smirk forming on her full lips.

 _Dear Mr Potter,_

 _Further to our letter of approximate twenty-two minutes ago, the Ministry of Magic has revised its decision to destroy your wand forthwith. You may retain your wand until your disciplinary hearing on the twelfth of August, at which time an official decision will be taken._

 _Following discussions with the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Ministry has agreed that the question of your expulsion will also be decided at that time. You should, therefore, consider yourself suspended from school pending further enquiries._

 _With best wishes,_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Mafalda Hopkirk_

 _Improper Use of Magic Office_

 _Ministry of Magic_

Harry let a small relieved breath out as he finished reading the letter, now that he had a chance to explain to ministry his side of the story he was confident in the outcome of the hearing. Especially considering that his primary witness stood right beside him reading over his shoulder.

'Damn ... this headmaster of yours works fast, I'm impressed.' She commented with chin resting on his shoulder, making his heart rate double. 'Now that the drama is over be a dear and make me more sandwiches.' She stated happily and encouraged him with a slap on the arse.

Harry turned bright red and stared at her for a moment. He never met anyone that affected him in that way, that made him feel so outside of his comfort zone ... and yet it didn't bother him in the slightest. If he thought about it more deeply he would have noticed that from the moment of their meeting Cedric name didn't enter his mind, he didn't worry about the war - even Voldemort. All he could think at the moment where those violet eyes and quite bit more of Miss Shade bits. That in mind he moved towards the fridge.

Just as he finished making yet another sandwich, and nervously trying to find a solution for night accommodation of his guest he heard door bell and automatically moved to answer it. He started to open the door (absentmindedly noticing the lack of Dursleys) and was momentarily startled by the figure in front of him, or more precisely - figures.

'Professor Dumbledore, what are you doing here?' he exclaimed addressing old wizard clad in bright blue muggle suit. Right behind him where Professor Moody, Remus Lupin and a young witch with violet hair.

'Hello Harry, my boy' Dumbledore welcomed him with a smile, but strangely not meeting his eyes. 'Considering your adventure today we decided to ...' He trailed off suddenly, while his eyes focused on something behind him. Before he could react a familiar scent reached him.

'Friends of yours?' Asked Aurora moving to his side and curiously eyeing suddenly tense group, some of which (everyone besides Dumbledore) pointed their wands at her. With a raised eyebrow she continued. 'A little on edge are we? Well, you can lower your wands - I don't plan on hurting anyone, in fact, Harry here can attest to that.' Saying that she patted his right shoulder, revealing her snake tattoo and making everyone besides Harry tenser. Her reaction to that was an amused eye roll.

Harry quickly jumped in. 'Allow me to introduce you - Aurora Shade,' she inclined her head at the group. 'She saved Dudley from dementor and allowed me to banish the one attacking me. I invited her here as a thank you.' Suddenly witch in question looked sharply at the Headmaster.

'I would appreciate if you didn't try and read my mind old man.' Anger was clear in her voice but she spoke calmly. Then a dangerous smile appeared on her face. 'That is if you don't mind me shattering your mind like a piece of old china.' Confused Harry looked at Dumbledore looking for answers.

Surprise and a hint of worry laced his face for a brief moment but quickly he returned to his trademark grandfatherly look, motioning to the rest to lower their wands. Everyone besides Moody complied while the grizzly man looked ready to cast at a moment notice.

'Apologies Miss Shade, I meant no disrespect - but security is our main concern here.' He smiled softly trying to defuse the situation. 'Unfortunately with young Harry ... circumstances ... he is bound to be a target.' He motioned at the snake covering her arm. 'And your choice in tattoo design, as beautiful as it is - is concerning, taking current situation.' At that, she sighed annoyed.

'Yeah ... I heard from Harry that he is hunted by a wizard fond of snakes and that his followers had a tattoo of them.' She looked at him curiously for a moment and turned back to Dumbledore. 'Well ... I have nothing to do with that guy, and besides, it's not a tattoo at all - just my familiar, it's easier to transport him in this form.' A look of disbelief crossed everyone with Headmaster looking both guarded and curious. Noticing their reaction she added. 'I can wake him up if you want.'

'Are you trying to tell us that you don't know who Voldemort is or about his Death Eaters, missy?' Growled Moody suddenly, suspicion heavy in his voice and his wand pointed directly at the witch.

'Who?' Aurora asked with a snort of amusement. 'Voldemort?' Harry noted that violet-haired woman flinched a little at that, his companion noticed that too. 'Sounds more like a rock band than a fearsome wizard if you ask me. And never heard about those Death Eaters of yours.' Noticing, even more, disbelief she added. 'I just came to England today and was pretty much cut off from the civilisation most of my life before coming here.'

'I see.' Commented Dumbledore silently placing his hand on Moody wand and forcing it down earning in the process furious glare from the man, 'And what brings you, Miss Shade, to our beautiful, if slightly troubled at the moment, country?'

'Circumstances I rather not talk about forced me to leave my home, so at the moment I'm looking for a place to stay and a job.' She then grinned at Harry and winked. 'Harry graciously allowed me to crash at his place as a thank you for saving his cute arse ... and that pre-processed bacon he calls cousin.' At that, all eyes (and one of Moody's) turned to him, Lupin wearing a small smile on his face and young witch near him grinning knowingly made him blush a little. Not finding anything to say he simply shrugged and tried not to look into their eyes.

'And what kind of work are you trying to find?' Asked Headmaster suddenly with an almost predatory look on his face so unlike him.

Aurora looked at him weirdly but answered still. 'I have master level knowledge of Defence against Dark Arts and Ancient Runes. And while rune work is more profitable I prefer to do something with a focus on Defence - so probably Auror, Hit Witch or Curse Breaker.' That startled all of them, mastery at this age was unheard of and two of them was almost impossible, so suspicion arose anew. But old wizard didn't get fazed at all and smiled happily at her, with a mad twinkle in his eyes.

'How about teaching? Coincidently I'm looking for a Defence teacher.' That sudden proposition threw everyone off guard and made Harry look at her. He noticed a smile forming on her face and suddenly realised that he might be looking at his future Defence Professor.

oOo

A/N: Hope you liked it, more should come soon (no more than a week per chapter of similar size).


	2. Is that your wand pointing at me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. HP is the property of J. K. Rowling and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Some of the dialogue is lifted directly from Order of the Phoenix, it's basically quoted word for word with small changes (a majority of Hermione and Ron segment). Sorry about that - I didn't plan it that way, but I wanted that part to be mostly canon. It felt right. The Ministry hearing in another chapter (or the one after that) should also have some lifted parts - promise to make it as minimal as possible.

ENJOY.

.

Harry/OFC (A. A. Shade)

Hermione/ (Not Ron) - still don't know who shall I pair her with, to be honest :P

§Testing§ - parseltongue

'Testing' - talking

"Testing" - inner voice

.

2.

Aurora smiled a little at a sudden job offer, noticing with a corner of her eye Harry's emerald green gaze and focused on the young man for a moment. She couldn't deny the instant connection between them, especially taking into account the things she felt when he "browsed the goods". A shiver of pleasure run down her spine at the memory – she still felt excited and he didn't even touch her! That was not normal for her … she even did a damn naked pirouette - and enjoyed it far more than necessary. But he was three, maybe four, years younger than her and now a potential student. Forcing her eyes off him, she focused on the sudden job interview.

'Teacher?' She mused at loud. 'To be perfectly honest I didn't consider that, nor do I have any experience in teaching.' She stated truthfully. "How hard can it be?" She thought considering the offer. 'You must be Harry's illustrious Headmaster then?' Asked Aurora, trying to buy herself more time to think over the offer.

'That I am.' He smiled jovially at her, familiar mad twinkle still in his eye. "Must be a Dumbledore thing", she thought to herself as he continued. 'In all this confusion I must have forgotten my manners - Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, at your service.' He intonated bowing slightly, making her roll eyes at him. 'And while at it let me introduce my companions.' Saying that he pointed at a shabby looking man. He had light brown hair flecked with grey, green eyes with a familiar shine and scars across his face. "Well, that's a werewolf … interesting", she noticed not even slightly bothered (having a silver laced sword and all). 'Remus John Lupin, former Defence professor at Hogwarts and hopefully your senior. I'm sure he wouldn't mind answering your questions about the position – along with some advice.' He shamelessly pointed, driving hard for her to take the job. Werewolf inclined head politely and smiled. 'Next is young Nymphadora ...'

The witch in question suddenly changed hair colour from violet to deep red with a groan of annoyance and muttered 'Don't call me Nymphadora!' Earning a small smile from a werewolf, startled surprise from Harry and a raised eyebrow from Aurora. "Metamorph? Are they going for diversity points or something?"

'… Tonks.' Finished Dumbledore, unfazed by young witch reaction. 'The newest member of Auror corps and protégé of my dear friend Alastor Moody – a retired Auror himself and … brief … holder of Defence against the Dark Arts professorship at Hogwarts.' He added sheepishly as he gestured to his left at the grizzly man with one dark eye and other (clearly artificial) electric blue. The angry man in question obviously reached his quota of restrain as he exclaimed at the old man.

'Are you BLOODY INSANE ALBUS?' He shouted startling everyone besides herself and the Headmaster. 'She could be Voldemort spy!' He added much quietly looking around as if expecting to be attacked at a moment notice. 'And I didn't believe her for a second when she tried to sell that pile of shite about not knowing about Death Munchers and their snake-faced master.' Paranoia evident in his voice and suspicion in his eyes he rounded on the ancient wizard. 'You cannot possibly believe her blatant lie! Even the bloody YANKS know about them, not to mention Down Under!' Dumbledore only raised his hands to calm the scarred wizard as he finished his rant. 'And YOU are trying to recruit her as a professor at Hogwarts? Have you really grown barmy and Prophet actually on to something for once?' She let a small sigh of annoyance as he (once again) pointed his wand at her. "Maybe I laid it a little bit too thick with the whole _away from civilisation_ excuse." Before she could start to "reason" with the Paranoid Arse, Headmaster came to the rescue.

'Alastor, I understand your concerns and they will be addressed … But,' at this his expression shifted to more stern, 'she not only didn't harm Harry but also saved his life – and that of his cousin. Do you really think that a Voldemort supporter wouldn't at the very least kidnap him – spy or not?' Pointed Dumbledore to Captain Paranoid, who still had the look of disbelief on his face. 'And if you want more proof - consider the fact that she is Inside The House …' He trailed off at that letting it sink in. "Hmm … he probably means the intent based ward that I crossed on the way here … is it really that powerful?" She glanced at Harry and noted the lack of understanding, confusion and a hint of anger at the Headmaster remark. "Curious … why they keep him in the dark?" Meanwhile, The White Beard Wannabe started speaking again. 'You know, as well as I do, that she wouldn't be able to as much as notice the house if there was any malignant intent from her towards Harry.' Noticing his friend relenting (finally) he added in his old jovial tone.

'And addressing the job proposal … well … you all know that each year I have to hire a new instructor for the subject in question.' She raised her eyebrows at that. "Bloody Hell … What in the name of Merlin are they doing to those teachers … Hope the pay reflect that." Before she could inquire he continued. 'And adding to rising with each year difficulty in finding a competent instructor,' at that Harry snorted silently, she guessed that quality of teaching was lacking with some of Headmaster choices, 'is Ministry insistence in providing their own candidate if I am unable to do so. Let's say that presented candidate leaves a lot to be desired.' He then smiled at her. 'Miss Shade, on the other hand, had already proven herself to be proficient in Defence by banishing a Dementor. And while her young age and … questionable … past may be obstacles, she is far better than the alternative choice. Of course, I have all the confidence that she will do smashingly.' He added quickly seeing her indignation at his "vote of confidence".

'Actually, I didn't banish the dementor.' She corrected That Old Fart, feeling a little peeved with him at the moment. 'I destroyed it.' Everyone besides Harry froze at that, looking at her in shock and disbelief. Before anyone could react, Harry's voice sounded from beside her.

'Yes, have been wondering about that. I didn't even know you could destroy them … what was the spell you used? It looked unlike any I ever saw, more like a sword of magic than anything else …' He traded off noticing shocked faces of the group in front of them. 'What?'

'You actually saw her destroying dementor?' Asked, with an impressed note in his voice, The Paranoid Prick.

'Yes,' he stated simply. 'It's cloak and ashes are probably still there.'

'Isn't that … like … impossible?' Young Metamorph asked confused.

'It seems that young Miss Shade found a way to do just that,' commented Dumbledore with a twinkle yet again in his eye, making her feel a wave of nostalgia. 'And how, pray tell, did you manage to do that? _Sword of magic_ was it?' She could feel curiosity coming from him in waves as he asked.

Aurora sighed tiredly at all this questioning, wanting to just go to sleep … "It's almost midnight, I'm dead tired from the ritual and that damn dementor – and he wants to play a hundred questions." The only thing at the moment that got her going was a cosy job at Hogwarts that this Old Goat was presenting her, that she finally decided would be perfect for her to accept. Harry, of course, had nothing to do with the decision. Nothing at all.

'It was a variation of _Sabre_ spell with a _Patronum_ modificator.' She explained tiredly, noticing recognition on Headmaster's face and a blank look on the rest of the group. 'It basically forces the patronus part to act in offensive role rather than defensive one.' Harry looked at her impressed making her feel strangely good about herself. It transformed soon to thoughtful expression laced with determination. She smiled, knowing exactly what he was thinking – and vowing to help him learn the spell.

'That … could work. Magic requirement of the combined spells must be extreme, not to mention the control issues – as I remember correctly _Sabre_ is even harder to control than _Fiendfyre_ …' Newfound respect could be seen in his eyes. "I think that's enough for a job interview." Smirk formed at her lips.

'Yep … It's a bitch – that's why I only use it for few seconds at a time. Long rest in between if possible.' At that, she yawned and stretched theatrically. 'Speaking of rest – I'm dead tired. Can we do that questioning thing another time? Oh, and I accept the teaching position … as long as pay is good – we can iron out the details later.' Turning around she grabbed Harry's arm. 'Come on handsome, show me …' Before she could make as much as a single step in, she heard the voice that came dangerously close to breaking her patience.

'Actually, we came here originally to take young Harry to a more secure location. And while I didn't plan on doing so initially, I hope that you would like to join us, Miss … Professor Shade.' She decided to take a deep breath to calm herself (tiredness always made her cranky) and noticed Harry's musky smell with earthy underlying that worked wonders for her nerves. She turned back at them (noticing infuriating smile of her new employer), snuggling to her companion side making him stiff in the process (not in a fun way) and blushing. "Probably not used to touching others", Aurora mused to herself ignoring questioning looks from the wolf and bubblegum pink haired witch grin. "Huh … when did she change colour?" Pushing that aside she spoke.

'Sure … why not? It wouldn't be fun without Harry anyway. Only Horseface and unconscious duo for company aren't very stimulating.' Annoyingly, her answer seemed to cause some confusion.

'Harry muggle relatives? Are they here? Shouldn't they be on their way to my made up competition?' Asked The Wonder Hair Witch in quick succession. 'And what do you mean by unconscious duo?'

'Dudley is still unconscious from dementor influence, and Uncle Vernon got Stupefied for trying to assault me – he assumed I attacked Dudley.' Harry quickly explained before anyone tried to accuse her of something, earning a grateful smile from her. 'They will be fine in the morning – nothing to worry about.'

'I'm sure you are right Harry, but you should go and pack – we are already behind schedule and people will start worrying if we don't hurry.' Wolf said suddenly, startling her slightly. "Damn … this werewolf is so inconspicuous that I forgot that he is there." The shabby man continued. 'Tonks, can you help Harry pack? I would recommend that to you as well Miss Shade.' At that Harry excused himself and moved swiftly upstairs with the witch, leaving her without a convenient source of heat and a little bit lonely. She turned to the Professor Like Man. 'Don't need to pack – everything I have is already with me.' Getting raised eyebrows all around she elaborated. 'I like to travel light, and hitching a ride on lightning tends to limit your luggage.' Seeing curious looks and downright inquisitive one from Twinkly Eyes she quickly added. 'I will answer questions later as right now I'm pretty tired. Besides – shouldn't we go inside? We are pretty visible right now.' That got the desired reaction as everyone gone inside and moved to the kitchen. She heard people going down the stairs and decided to inform them of their new whereabouts.

'Kitchen.' She simply said and pointed in that direction as a trunk came down the stairs. Right after it was Metamorph with an owl cage, wand pointed at the trunk and Harry. She moved in right next to his side and together to the kitchen. 'Maybe we will have enough time for another sandwich?' She wondered silently making Harry smile a little.

'Splendid, I presume everyone is ready?' Dumbledore asked getting nods all around and grunt from her as she realised that there will be no more food for her. She noticed that he still didn't look Harry in the eye – remembering that he never even glanced at the young man during the whole conversation.

'We will leave immediately then.' He said before she could comment on his strange behaviour. 'And while Alastor idea to travel on brooms would have worked as well,' the man in question let out an annoyed growl. "Why do I have a feeling that if he were an animagus - wolverine would definitely be his form?" She thought amused, 'I don't think that anyone here would fancy long and not very comfortable journey.' At that, he clapped his hands and happily added. 'That's why I propose a method swifter and additionally directly to our destination, not to mention far more secure.' As if on the cue a ball of fire exploded near his right shoulder, quickly dispersing leaving big red bird trilling happily at them. The phoenix song made everyone (besides her and the Overgrown Wolverine) smiling stupidly at the bird.

'You have a fucking phoenix as a familiar?!' It was now her turn to express her disbelief. 'How, in the name of Merlin, did you manage that?' Drama Queen here had one of the most unpredictable creatures on Earth bonded to him. She knew this because that timed trick of his wouldn't work otherwise (you need a magical connection to communicate like that – hence familiar). Everyone eyes turned to her at that, surprised at her exclamation. Dumbledore simply smiled.

'Fawkes and I are old friends.' He said scratching creature near the beak, earning purr like trill in the process. 'It was a surprise when the bond formed – but can't say there is any regret involved from my side.' That said the phoenix launched from his shoulder and started hovering near them lazily flapping its wings. Tail feathers easily within everyone reach. 'Now … each of you should grab a feather and we will be on our way.' As they did so Headmaster removed a letter from his suit and deposited it on the kitchen counter. 'A little letter telling Harry's aunt and uncle not to worry and that he will see them next summer.' He explained to the group earning a muttered - 'Oh, they will LOVE that' - laced heavily with sarcasm from Harry.

Dumbledore moved then and lean in between her and Harry with a whispered 'The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.' Before she could react he quickly repositioned himself opposite of them. 'Well then – off we go!' Barmy Wizard said grabbing the tail and they disappeared in a wave of flame.

oOo

Harry blinked few times to get rid of the lights dancing in front of his eyes. He should have closed them considering this method of travel includes being enveloped in fire, but he got distracted by the Headmaster. Looking around he noticed that they were in an old fashioned, gloomy looking room and beside them there were quite a few other people. Most looked startled by their sudden appearance judging by numerous wands pointing at them. The sight of Dumbledore calmed nearly all. He counted some familiar faces – Professor McGonagall, Snape, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley …

'Harry!' His godfather exclaimed near what looked like kitchen counter and immediately rounded on him - hugging him fiercely. 'Are you OK? What took you so long? We have been worried sick, a few minutes more and …' Sirius Black trailed off from his questioning noticing young witch on Harry's left. '… who is this lovely young lady? Friend of yours?' Sirius asked smiling significantly at them. 'Good taste Harry.' He commented in a stage whisper making Harry groan and Aurora smirk.

'Actually, you are looking at a new Defence professor that also helped young Harry with his dementor problem.' Answered Dumbledore. Harry glanced at the man and tried to catch his eyes. Just as the rest of the futile attempts this evening Headmaster didn't even look at him – making him angry and frustrated.

'Really? When did you hire a new professor?' Sirius asked curiously and Harry noticed that Professor McGonagall looked very much interested in an answer to that question. "Snape looks furious, though." He noted with satisfaction.

'Just a couple of minutes ago.' Aurora answered this time, with a shrug.

'Headmaster, a word if you don't mind.' Came strong and obviously annoyed voice of McGonagall. Harry couldn't help but notice the expression on the Headmaster's face – similar to someone that got caught with one's hand in the cookie jar.

'Of course Minerva.' He said with a sigh as they trailed off to a corner.

'Well … thank you for saving my godson Miss …' Sirius started.

'Aurora Shade. And you don't have to thank me … I mostly saved his cousin. Harry managed to take care of the other dementor on his own.' She started looking around with bored expression. Tiredness in her voice.

'Thank you anyway, Miss Shade.' He spoke with a genuine smile of gratitude. 'I'm Harry's godfather by the way – Sirius Black.' At that, he stuck out his hand. Aurora moved and shook it. Sirius eyes finally found the snake tattoo on her left arm and he stiffened a little. Probably not wanting to insult her he commented on it - trying, and failing, to sound casual. 'What a … lovely … tattoo. Very … detailed.'

'Oh, thank you. Not a tattoo, though – my familiar.' Ending handshake she spoke with slightly annoyed voice noticing his discomfort. 'Speaking of … probably should awaken him, he won't like that I didn't do that immediately.' Saying that she raised her right arm and with a flick of the wrist summoned wand to her hand, surprising all of the people that were looking at her. Pointing the tip of the wand at the snake head she intonated.

§Awaken§ softly said Aurora with familiar underlying hiss confusing him for a moment. Before he could ask about the spell shouts erupted around.

People scattered from her and pointed wands in her direction with terrified looks on their faces. Sirius, with a shocked expression, moved a step backwards and shot him a sharp look – as if saying to get the hell away from her. Moody and Tonks that were behind her quickly stepped away and simultaneously drawn their wands ready to cast as soon as she makes a false move. Snape on the other hand only flinched and regarded her with a guarded expression.

Harry understood what happened and felt the rise of anger at that. Remembering the reaction people had when he spoke to a snake he defiantly didn't move an inch from her. Aurora's face was confused for a second when she heard and saw the reaction around her and then a frown appeared on her face as she spoke.

'Oh for FUCK SAKE … Let me guess … you people don't like parselmouths either?' Annoyance mixed with tiredness evident in her voice. She looked at him and noticed his lack of reaction. 'Well, at least not all of you are idiots.' Now awake snake moved on her skin and, using circular tattoo near its head like an exit, emerged from it.

§Mistress, you are distressed. Are we under attack?§ Beautiful black cobra moved fully from her skin, draped on her shoulders and looked around tasting the air with its tongue - opening its hood in the process. §There is a lot of fear in the air … and a werewolf.§ Hissed unmistakably male, and now an agitated snake.

§The werewolf is not a danger to you or your mistress.§ Hissed Harry trying to calm the animal before it attacked anyone, earning himself frightened (suspicious in the case of Moody) looks all around. Even Sirius was startled clearly not knowing that he could speak parseltongue. Aurora didn't expect him to speak it either as surprise and curiosity could be seen on her face. Snake, on the other hand, eyed him with interest. §You are not under attack either, they just frightened of you, and your mistress, snake.§

§A Speaker? It's been many days since I last spoke with one besides my mistress.§ Male cobra moved on Aurora now outstretched right arm to have a closer look at him, making Sirius even tenser - he clearly didn't trust the snake. Harry just smiled and let the snake taste skin on his hand. §You are not mistress family … are you her mate?§ Asked the snake hopefully, making him blush. He glanced in Aurora's direction and noticed an amused smile.

§Mors, don't be overzealous.§ She scolded the snake lightly, then smiled coyly and locked her violet eyes with his. §He will have to work for it - I have high standards after all.§ Harry felt the blush deepen at her words.

'Harry?' Confused and laced with a fear voice of Sirius reached him so he turned in his direction. 'Are you OK? What is going on?'

'Err … yes, Sirius, I'm OK. I just reassured the snake that he and his mistress are in no danger... I guess you didn't know I was parselmouth?' Harry asked his godfather fearful of his reaction.

'No Harry, I didn't … But how? None of your parents where … parselmouths. So why are you?' Sirius asked puzzled.

'I suspect that he received his peculiar talent when he survived Voldemort killing curse, a piece of his power so to speak.' Dumbledore spoke in placating tone obviously trying to calm everyone. 'The real question is how Miss Shade gained the ability.' Harry looked again at the witch in question.

He was startled seeing her covering mouth with the left hand in shock. Eyes wide in disbelief, and looking at him in a new way that he couldn't decipher.

'You … you conquered death?' She managed to ask him in a small voice, violet and emerald green locked once again. He had the feeling that she was looking for something in his eyes.

'I wouldn't call it that.' Harry said confused at her choice of words. He then moved, guided by instinct, closer taking in his right hand her left elbow to reassure her. Mors moved to her shoulders probably trying to do the same. 'I survived the killing curse from Voldemort, right after he killed my parents … I was a toddler then and the only thing I remember from that night is green light … my father's scream for my mother and her pleadings for my life.' He felt weird telling for the first time the story that made him famous. That everyone knew … everyone beside her. 'So I really don't think that this counts as conquering anything, especially death.' Her gaze softened sadness and understanding on her face. He felt her hand squeezing his left forearm as if to show support.

'I'm sorry for your loss Harry. I lost my parents too … right before my eyes.' Aurora spoke quietly just to him, sharing as he did, the fate of her parents.

'Miss Shade? Are you all right?' Curious and concerned voice of Albus Dumbledore took them from their moment. They looked at him and Harry noticed confused, sad and uncomfortable looks all around – undoubtedly due to his story. He noticed also a mix of sad and reproachful look from Mrs. Weasley – probably because of closeness to the new professor.

'Sorry Headmaster. I was just surprised – that's all.' Harry could tell that there was something more to it and that Dumbledore noticed it too. 'And answering your question concerning my parseltongue ability – it runs in the family. Harry is the first one that I met not related to me.' She saw the fearful look on some of the gathered people and groaned softly resting her forehead on Harry's shoulder – making his heart beat much faster. 'And no, I'm not related to your resident pest parselmouth. I think I would remember Voldemort ridiculous name from my family tapestry.' At the mention of the feared wizard, there were many flinches, startled shouts, and hisses of disapproval.

Headmaster looked like he wanted to ask something else when he got interrupted by his godfather.

'But can we trust her? Isn't it a little convenient that Harry got rescued by a …' There was a concern in his voice - clearly, he wanted to make sure that his godson was safe. But Harry felt anger, so he turned his head and cut him off.

'Yes, we CAN trust her.' His strong clear voice startled many. 'She saved me and my cousin from the Dementors – without her I would never free myself from that filthy creature grasp. She DESTROYED a BLOODY DEMENTOR to save my cousin – A MUGGLE!' He felt Aurora stepping from his reach to a more appropriate distance. All around disbelieving looks were shared at the seemingly impossible feat. 'Those that sound like Death Eater to you?' Sirius looked at Harry, but before he could speak Dumbledore answered for him.

'No, of course not. Young Harry is right and I think that Professor Shade proved herself to be trustworthy. Even taking into account the short time we know her. The ability to destroy Dementors alone is invaluable – one she freely shared with us.' Dumbledore spoke penitently and with reason calming everyone. Harry saw Sirius sigh and finally smiling at him and Aurora.

'Sorry pup, just wanted to be sure. And you are right, she doesn't look like a Death Eater … even with a snake … parseltongue … and a black dress.' Sirius pointed with a small grin.

'Now that the drama is over … AGAIN.' Tired voice of Aurora sounded. Still drawing some suspicious and fearful looks. 'Can I please go to rest? I had a long day, and I need my beauty sleep.' She said petting still agitated Mors to calm him down.

'Sirius, my boy. Would you mind finding some accommodation to our guest? And I think we delayed the Order meeting long enough. Also, I'm sure Harry would love to rest after today's events.' Headmaster spoke yet again, drawing everyone attention.

'Oh … right … Come with me then. I think we can find you a livable room to stay in.' Sirius said to Aurora and then looked at Harry again. 'You too pup, Ron is probably waiting for you – with that bushy friend of yours.' At the mention of his friends Harry felt a mix of elation and anger. 'And be very quiet … or you will wake HER up.' Sirius whispered, moving thru the nearby door, on to the creepy looking hallway.

They started up the dark staircase, passing a row of shrunken heads mounted on plaques on the wall. A closer look showed Harry that the heads belonged to house-elves. All of them had the same rather snout-like nose. Exchanging look with Aurora he spoke to Sirius.

'What is this place?' He asked confused – this wasn't what he imagined when he thought of a "secure location". It looked more like a House of Horrors than anything else.

'Black Ancestral Home, Ron and Hermione will explain more.' His godfather whispered with bitterness. 'There', they had reached the second landing. 'You're the door on the right. You Miss Shade can have the last room on the left. I'll see you in the morning, Harry.' With that, he traced back downstairs.

Aurora moved to her new room stopping right before entering and looked at him. 'I guess I now know why magic made me reappear near you.' With unreadable emotion, deep in her violet eyes, she smiled softly. 'Good night Harry.' He heard her voice as the door to her room closed.

Harry stared confused at her door for a few moments. "What did she mean by that?" He thought considering her words. Not knowing what else to do he crossed the dingy landing, turned the bedroom doorknob, which was shaped like a serpent's head, and opened the door.

He caught a brief glimpse of a gloomy high-ceilinged, twin-bedded room; then there was a loud twittering noise, followed by an even louder shriek, and his vision was completely obscured by a large quantity of very bushy hair - Hermione had thrown herself on to him in a hug that nearly knocked him flat, while Ron's tiny owl, Pigwidgeon, zoomed excitedly round and round their heads.

'HARRY! Ron, he's here, Harry's here! We didn't hear you arrive! Oh, how are you? Are you all right? Have you been furious with us? I bet you have, I know our letters were useless … but we couldn't tell you anything, Dumbledore made us swear we wouldn't, oh, we've got so much to tell you, and you've got things to tell us … the dementors! When we heard … and that Ministry hearing … it's just outrageous, I've looked it all up, they can't expel you, they just can't, there's provision in the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery for the use of magic in life-threatening situations …'

'Let him breathe, Hermione.' said Ron, grinning as he closed the door behind Harry. He seemed to have grown several more inches during their month apart, making him taller and more gangly looking than ever, though the long nose, bright red hair, and freckles were the same.

Still beaming, Hermione let go of Harry, but before she could say another word there was a soft whooshing sound and something white soared from the top of a dark wardrobe and landed gently on Harry's shoulder.

'Hedwig!' The snowy owl clicked her beak and nibbled his ear affectionately as Harry stroked her feathers.

'She's been in a right state,' said Ron. 'Pecked us half to death when she brought your last letters, look at this …' He showed Harry the index finger of his right hand, which sported a half-healed but clearly deep cut.

'Good.' Harry spoke with coldness in his voice that surprised even him. The so-called "best friends" froze at that. 'I wanted answers and I wasn't getting any.' Elation from seeing them long gone, and now anger driving his words, he continued. 'Do you have any idea how I felt being in the dark? Why the BLOODY HELL didn't you write anything useful?! '

'We wanted to mate,' said Ron quickly. 'Hermione was going spare, she kept saying you'd do something stupid if you were stuck all on your own without news, but Dumbledore made us …'

'… swear not to tell me,' said Harry icily. 'Yeah, Hermione already said that.'

There was a strained silence in which Harry stroked Hedwig automatically, not looking at either of the others.

'He seemed to think it was best,' said Hermione rather breathlessly. 'Dumbledore, I mean.'

'Right,' said Harry. He noticed that her hands, too, bore the marks of Hedwig's beak and found that he was not at all sorry.

'I think he thought you were safest with the Muggles …' Ron began.

'Yeah?' said Harry, raising his eyebrows. 'Have either of you been attacked by dementors this summer?'

'Well, no … but that's why he's had people from the Order of the Phoenix tailing you all the time …'

Harry felt a great jolt in his guts as though he had just missed a step going downstairs. "So everyone had known I was being followed, except me."

'Didn't work that well, though, did it?' said Harry, doing his utmost to keep his voice even. 'Had to look after myself after all, didn't I? And If Aurora wasn't there I would end up a soulless husk!'

'Who?' Hermione asked, being thrown off track. 'Aurora? Do you mean Professor Sinistra? And what do you mean …'

'That's not the point! The point is that the only reason I'm here is because I almost died!' Harry exclaimed almost shouting.

'That's because Mundungus had left before his shift had ended. Dumbledore was right furious at him – never seen him that angry. Bloody scary … if you ask me.' Ron tried explaining with placating tone.

'I'm GLAD he left! If this HANDLER of mine wasn't a lazy bum I wouldn't have been forced to use magic and because of that I would be still holed up with the Dursleys – with no knowledge of what is going on!' Hermione looked like she wanted to comment, but he cut her down knowing exactly what she would say. 'And NO Hermione – I don't give a SHITE about the hearing. I have enough proof to show I was justified in casting my patronus.' Hermione made a face at his swearing but wisely refrained from bashing him for it.

Harry was starting to lose control of his temper so he walked away from them, trying to cool down. The room wasn't very accommodating, being dark and dank – so it didn't help very much.

'Why did Dumbledore wanted to keep me in the dark? Did you even bother to ask? And don't give me this BOLLOCKS about security … he could have used one of his minions to keep me informed! If they were following me all the time, then sparing a few minutes to inform me about Voldemort shouldn't be too FUCKING inconvenient!' Ron and Hermione winced. He wasn't sure if it was because of mention of snake-face or his uncharacteristic swearing.

'We told Dumbledore we wanted to tell you what is going on … but … but he didn't want you to know anything.' Hermione said glancing at Ron.

'That Old Goat didn't want me to know?! Does he think I'm not trustworthy … that I will babble on the first occasion about his precious plans? He didn't even have the decency to look me in the BLOODY EYE! The whole time he was at the Dursleys today he barely spoke to me! I'm sure that the only reason he was even there is because he heard from Mrs. Figg about Aurora!' He actually just come to that conclusion – it made sense, Dumbledore focused on her almost the entire time. Hermione and Ron looked like they were about to ask about that but he didn't let them. 'And how come that YOU are allowed to know what is going on?'

'We're not!' Ron interrupted. 'Mum won't let us near the meetings, she says we're too young …'

But before he knew it, Harry was shouting.

'SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE MEETINGS, BIG DEAL! YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE, HAVEN'T YOU? YOU'VE STILL BEEN TOGETHER! ME, I'VE BEEN STUCK AT THE DURSLEYS' FOR A FUCKING MONTH!'

Harry felt his frustration, hurt and fury finally burst. Hedwig took fright at the noise and soared off to the top of the wardrobe again, Pigwidgeon twittered in alarm and zoomed even faster around their heads.

Ron was standing there with his mouth half-open, clearly stunned and at a loss for anything to say, whilst Hermione looked on the verge of tears.

'YOU COULD HAVE SEND ME A DAMN OWL – AND TO HELL WITH DUMBLEDORE! DO YOU THINK I WOULDN'T DO THAT FOR YOU? … BUT I GUESS THAT'S JUST ME!'

'Harry, we're really sorry!' said Hermione desperately, her eyes now sparkling with tears. 'You're absolutely right, Harry- I'd be furious if it was me!'

Harry breathed deeply, his throat sore after shouting. Seeing Hermione tears and finally venting his bottled up emotions made him calm down significantly. He took his face in his hands and rubbed it in frustration. After couple more calming breaths he finally spoke.

'Where are we anyway?' Asked Harry much calmer, curious about the answer.

'Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, the home actually belongs to Sirius.' Ron quickly answered, probably trying to steer the conversation on less controversial topics.

'And Order of the Phoenix is …' He trailed off wanting them to catch on the fact that he was lacking a crucial bit of information here.

'It's a secret society,' said Hermione quickly. 'Dumbledore's in charge, he founded it. It's the people who fought against You-Know-Who last time.'

'Probably the bunch of people I saw when I got here … Dumbledore said something about the meeting so I'm guessing that they belong to this fan club of his.' Hermione's face reflected her dislike at his cheek but she didn't say anything. 'So what are they doing about Voldemort?' Noticing their winces he sighed in frustration.

'We weren't on any of the meetings, and adults don't want to tell us anything – but we managed to get the general idea with the help of Expandable Ears.' Ron started and seeing his puzzled face at the last bit he elaborated. 'Fred and George new invention – it allowed us to listen in on the meetings.'

'We know that some Order members are following known Death Eaters, some are working on recruiting more people to the Order and some are standing guard over something,' said Hermione. 'They're always talking about guard duty.'

'They probably meant me.' Said Harry annoyed at the very idea of being followed. 'So that's it? All they do is waiting? No taking care of the Death Eaters?' Seeing Hermione's horrified face he added. 'Hermione … do you really think that following them will help? At the very least we should capture them!'

'Harry - that's illegal! They have rights! What if you make a mistake? There is a law for a reason! Innocent people could be hurt!' Hermione exclaimed hotly.

'Hermione – Ministry is the law! Do you really think they will do what is right when they refuse to acknowledge that Voldemort is back? When people like Lucius Malfoy walk free because they can buy their freedom?' Harry countered just as hotly.

'Well … he has a point there.' Ron commented at that, earning a glare from Hermione. Before anyone could say anything else with two large cracks Ron's twin brothers materialised in the middle of the room.

'AARGH!' Hermione exclaimed jumping slightly in the air, startling Harry more than the sudden appearing of the Dynamic Weasley Duo. 'Stop doing that', she added weakly.

'Hello, Harry, nice set of lungs you have there.' George cheerful voice welcomed him. 'But you should work a little on the pitch – slightly squeaky if you ask me.'

'Don't be too judgmental dear brother.' Fred beamed at Harry, making him groan silently. 'It's all about the range! And you have to admit – Harry here has an impressive one!'

'Too true brother, too true.' George said with a serious expression. 'I would say fifty miles - that at the very least.'

'So … passed Apparation test?' Asked Harry grumpily.

'With distinction!' They said together proudly. Both of them grinned then at him, making him feel uneasy. 'Anyway, Harry, you have some explaining to do.' Harry raised his eyebrow in question to that.

'Don't play dumb with us Harry!' Fred said, draping his arm around his shoulders. George doing the same from the other side. 'We saw you with this cute bird on the way here. You know – skimpy black dress, …'

'… snake around the neck, …' George picked up from his brother. Harry glanced at the other twin, in the process he noticed curiosity clear on Hermione's face. Ron was also curious but the mention of a snake made him frown.

'… raven black hair, …' Fred sounded yet again. He didn't bother to look at him again and with a slightly annoyed face, he looked at his friends in front of him.

'… and those violet eyes - that were glued to you, Harry! So … Pray tell!' George exclaimed. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him with a knowing smile. Ron, on the other hand, looked slightly red around the ears but still grinned at him.

'That was Aurora Shade,' Harry said with a sigh. Hermione grew even more curious at the name, undoubtedly remembering it from their earlier conversation. Harry couldn't help but grin knowing the reaction to the next bit. 'She is a new Defence professor.'

Shocked faces all around didn't disappoint him.

oOo

A/N: Hope you like it. Another chapter should be posted in a week. If there is any delay I will post an announcement on my Account page. Please Review! (ps. thx for the reviews so far - means a lot!)


	3. Dancing with snakes

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. HP is the property of J. K. Rowling and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Really sorry about the delay, but as I mentioned before (Account page) some RL issues took precedence. I'm hoping to release chapters monthly from now on. Thanks for the support and please review.

ENJOY.

.

Harry/OFC (A. A. Shade)

Hermione/ (Not Ron)

.

§Testing§ - parseltongue

'Testing' - talking

"Testing" - inner voice

 _Testing_ \- spells

.

3.

The sensation of soft, if slightly stale smelling, bed came to her awareness. She opened her eyes and noticed light coming in thru dirty window. Sighing in content Aurora sat on the bed and stretched – feeling rested for the first time in over a month. Mors moved slightly on his pillow (right next to hers) but didn't wake up.

'This is what I needed.' She muttered silently and stood from the bed, noticing that her conjured dress had disappeared during the night. Shrugging it off, she ventured to the bathroom for morning ablutions.

'Oh … thank goodness, there is a shower here.' Aurora noticed happily. Yesterday she didn't explore the room and just crashed on the bed – after setting some basic wards, of course. Content with the relative modernness of the bathroom she continued on with her morning routine – starting with a shower.

After finishing lengthy visit in her private washroom, she came back to the room and warped in a towel (which was surprisingly clean looking, considering the rest of her accommodation) mused on the state of her attire. Noticing battered wardrobe she opened it – conjuring clothes only get you so far after all. Skimming thru old looking but still wearable clothing she selected black dress similar to her own from yesterday but with straps, more frilly skirt and silver trim. Putting it on, she looked herself over in the wardrobe mirror.

'It will do … for now.' She muttered, putting on thigh high flat heel boots that she also found in the wardrobe. They were an ideal match for her (or just resizing enchantment). Simultaneously she summoned her wand and charmed the dress to not reveal her knickerless state.

"Really need to buy some clothes. Bollocks … I don't even have underwear!" While she wouldn't call herself a prude – flashing everyone was not very appealing. She smirked remembering Harry's face when he looked at her for the first time. His appreciation of her body definitely didn't bother her at all.

Thinking about him made her remember yesterday's revelation and she sighed in annoyance. Aurora didn't know what to think about the fact that he might be the one from that FUCKING prophesy. That piece of crappy divination made her life a nightmare – and cost her not only family and childhood but also made her practically into a weapon. She didn't blame her grandfather for starting to train her when she was five – if he didn't … being a broodmare would be the best she could hope for. "Figures that by escaping my fate, I ended up right next to a guy who conquered death!" A snort of hollow amusement escaped her at that thought.

Yet … could she really hold that against him? No one here knows about that and by the look of things Harry didn't have it easy either. His story about the death of his parents and survival of the killing course was just as haunting as her memories, and she could tell there was more underneath.

Feeling hunger seeping in she moved to the door deciding to leave Mors to sleep some more. She stepped out and descended the same path travelled yesterday. Passing the creepy house-elf heads and a pair of long, moth-eaten curtains, Aurora entered the room she arrived in yesterday.

This time around there was almost none present, besides the ginger haired woman and Harry's godfather. The woman was preparing food behind the counter of an old-fashioned looking kitchen so she moved to sit near the Black guy. The man in question looked at her with a guarded and slightly startled expression.

'Morning,' she welcomed him, 'something wrong?' Asking that Aurora noticed that the Ginger Cook didn't acknowledge her existence outside of a quick glance.

'Morning … everything fine just startled me a little.' Noticing her raised eyebrow he elaborated. 'That dress you are wearing … was my cousin's. Thought for a second you were dear old Bella.' At that, he laughed nervously.

'I … see. Sorry about that … but I don't have any clothes on me so had to raid the wardrobe in my room.' She explained with a shrug to the nervous man. 'Have to buy some necessities at Diagon Alley as soon as I can. Probably after weaselling some gold from Dumbledore.' Ginger preparing the food stiffened a little at that but she ignored her.

'I guess he can pay you in advance or something.' An annoyingly awkward man answered. 'Speaking of – he wanted me to tell you that he will come by today to talk, and give some teaching supplies.' She groaned at that. "That Barmy Goat just doesn't give up! He probably won't stop until he has my three sizes! Definitely another Dumbledore thing."

'I can hardly hold my enthusiasm at the prospect.' Her dry response drew a questioning look from the guy. 'Eh … Let's just say that the Headmaster is very inquisitive.' Black just smirked a little at that.

'Yep – that's Dumbledore.' He simply stated with understanding and amusement in his voice.

'So … is Harry up yet?' Aurora asked curiously. 'Need to talk with him about something.' To be precise she wanted to ask him for a little help in honing her teaching skills. And with a Dark Wizard looming over his head a little training definitely wouldn't hurt him – at least permanently.

'About what?' Black asked with a guarded expression. She couldn't help but sighted at that - those people just rub her the wrong way. "It's almost as if they think I saved Harry as a part of some diabolical cliché villain plan!"

'Just need his help with something - that also should be beneficial to him.' She stated cryptically enjoying the flash of annoyance on his face. Just as he started to open his mouth both of them heard the commotion on the stairs signalling that someone else has woken up. As Aurora, Black and the Ginger Maid looked at the door; it opened revealing a tired looking raven haired young man with emerald green eyes.

'Err … good morning.' The slightly startled teenager spoke, clearly not expecting anyone to be in the kitchen.

'Good morning.' She spoke, before anyone else could, with a smile. 'And good timing too – I wanted to talk with you.' At that, a small smile appeared on his face but he still looked rather tired with a familiar mixture of sadness and pain in his eyes. "Nightmares - if I read the signs correctly. And I should, considering how often I saw the same look in the mirror." She thought, already contemplating how to help him.

'Well, here I am. How can I be of service … Professor.' Harry spoke with a slight smirk while sitting right next to her. 'Morning Sirius, Mrs Weasley.' He said with a nod at the two other adults.

'Don't "professor" me Harry ' Aurora spoke with slight annoyance, ' just call me by my name.' Him calling her a professor just didn't fell right to her. 'But now that you mention that - I need your help with … polishing … my teaching skills.' At that, she smiled evilly at him making Harry tense a little. 'Especially the practical aspect. I am sure that it will also be a good practice for you – with a madman after your head and all.'

Both Black and the Cook were startled by her proposition. From the look on their faces, she could see that they didn't like the idea in the slightest – Black was nervous and with protectiveness looked at Harry, while the Ginger Matron finally looked at her and exploded with indignation.

'ABSOLUTELY NOT! He is just a child! He can't use magic outside of school and doesn't need to prepare for anything outside of doing his homework!' The Banshee screeched at her face going red from all the yelling. 'And don't think …', before she could continue Aurora summoned her wand and silenced her.

'Well … it's a good thing then that I didn't ask you for your opinion.' She said calmly looking at the now furious Banshee trying to dispel the silencing charm. 'So what do you think Harry? And don't worry about underage magic – I got it cowered.' She could see anger etching Harry's face at the Tomato Faced Woman opinion of him. With determination and steel in his voice, he responded to her proposition, locking his eyes with hers.

'Thank you Aurora – I would love for you to teach me.' He spoke with a slight smile and look of gratitude on his face. 'I realised after the duel with Voldemort that my luck will no longer be enough for me to survive.' He said and moved his gaze at his godfather. 'The only reason I escaped was because he was playing with me – and something tells me that he will no longer make that mistake.' Harry looked at her again; in his eyes, she saw the fierce determination that made her smile. 'I don't want to be a victim anymore. I want to fight back!'

'Good. And don't worry – after I'm done with you no one will be able to call you a victim.' She said with a smile. Then her smile grew even larger, with a definitive feral edge. 'But let me warn you – I will not go easy on you. Expect a lot of pain and blood.' She was surprised that he didn't even get fazed and just nodded at her.

'Harry, I don't think …' Harry's godfather finally found his own voice and obviously wanted to discourage his godson from acting too rashly – or just from training with her, judging from the looks he gave her.

'Sirius – you know I'm right! I can't just sit on my arse whole summer and do nothing! It's enough that I wasted so much time while with my, oh so loving, relatives!' Said Harry with an edge in his voice and a large dose of sarcasm and venom at the last statement. 'HE's back and we both know who he will want to kill first – how will I defend myself or my friends if I don't know how?' She saw desperation and pain at the mention of friends and filed it for later.

'I know Harry.' Black said with his hand raised, trying to placate his godson. 'And I agree, but you cannot act rashly with this. Let's ask Dumbledore and …' It was precisely the wrong thing to say as Harry's face twisted in annoyance at the mention of the Headmaster.

'NO.' Harry simply said stopping his godfather in his tracks and earning himself a shocked look from the Silent Banshee. 'It's enough that he gets me followed without my knowledge, that he forbids my friends from informing me of what is going on! This is not a school and I don't need to listen to his advice – especially when he won't even look me in the eye!' Harry spoke angrily but still with relative calmness, she was surprised at the impressive growl at the end. 'Besides it's not as if I am doing anything wrong.' Harry finished with an annoyed look at his godfather and still silent Ginger Screamer.

"I wonder when she will finally dispel the silencing charm … well … I did overpower it a little." She thought with a grin at the Matron, making her even more furious. She then spoke to Harry once again.

'Well … nothing wrong, but the removal, or more precisely - masking of underage magic trace might be slightly illegal.' She winked at Harry and was rewarded with a slight blush from him, momentarily dispelling heavy atmosphere. 'But I won't tell if you don't.' She couldn't stop herself from returning his honest smile that made her blush slightly. 'Now that we are on this topic … would you give me your wand for a moment?' She asked the teen with a sultry tone in her voice making him blush bright red. His godfather snickered beside her silently and the Silent Cook with Ginger Complexion angrily glared at her and the Black.

'Here … here you go.' Harry gave her his wand still with a blush and trying to get back his composure.

She grasped the holly wand and felt the comforting warmth emanating from it that made her pause for a second. "It feels almost like it's welcoming me." She thought wistfully as she examined the wand. It wouldn't work for her like her own, but it was a surpassingly good match. She looked at Harry warmly knowing what that meant – he really trusted her.

'I hope that you polish your wand regularly Harry.' She teased him once again with implied innuendo and was rewarded by an impression of a tomato. She also heard his godfather trying to mask his laugh with a cough.

'So how many inches does it have?' Aurora asked innocently enjoying Harry's mock growl of annoyance. 'Oh … and knowing the core would be nice.' She added with a smirk at his expression.

'Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches.' He muttered trying not to look her in the eyes. 'It's also the brother wand to Voldemort's; the core is from the same phoenix – the one you saw yesterday.' Her eyebrows raised at that but not knowing what it means she just shrugged it off.

'Well … I'm going to etch some runes on the wand and then ask you for a drop of blood to bond and then you will activate the cluster … OK?' Aurora asked the young man that sat beside her noticing the scared look of the now once again cooking Banshee and slightly concerned expression of Harry's godfather at the mention of blood.

'Is the blood part really necessary?' Black asked with concern in his voice, she could see hidden mistrust in his eyes when he looked at her. "Probably trying to not anger Harry by being openly guarded about me." She sighed slightly and explained to him why blood WAS necessary.

'It would still work by charging the cluster responsible for fooling the Trace with magic alone.' She said and saw that he was about to say something, cutting him off she continued. 'But … I will also add anti-summoning, flame and heat resistance, anti-theft and a limited protection against breaking the wand.' Aurora noted with a smirk a surprised look on Black and Harry's impressed expression. 'For that to work, the cluster needs to be bonded via blood and activated with the owner magic. Otherwise, it wouldn't work at all or very weakly at best.' She summoned her ebony wand (fourteen inches long) and adjusted her grip so that it looked like she was holding a pen or a quill instead of a wand. 'Now that we are in agreement I will etch the cluster … give me a couple of minutes.'

Black looked like he wanted to still say something but he didn't get a chance as she swiftly muttered a spell that caused a small cone of white light appear at the tip of her wand with soft buzzing sound accompanying it. Quickly and expertly she started to etch the runes on Harry's wand making sure that she didn't damage it in the process.

Just as she was finishing the last set of runes at the tip of his wand the sound of commotion from the staircase she herself descended reached her. But this time it was much more pronounced. "Guess the rest of inhabitants have woken up, good thing that I just finished." With a satisfied smile, she finished the last rune and examined the wand. To her satisfaction they were perfect – shallowly etched and barely visible from a distance. Just as she was about to ask Harry for a drop of blood an inhuman screech reached her. For a second Aurora was sure that the Ginger had broken the silencing charm but a quick glance at her reassured her that that didn't happen.

'Oh goody … Mum is awake.' Grumped Black with annoyance besides her, partially solving the mystery. At the inquisitive looks from both Aurora and Harry, he elaborated. 'My esteemed mother portrait … just as insane as the original. She is behind the curtains in the entrance hall – right by the kitchen door.' Hearing the shouts from the outside he sighed and stood up. 'Be back in the minute.' Black approached the door, opened it and shouted. 'SHUT UP BITCH!' After that, he (she assumed) dived in to subdue the portrait. As he did so kids started to quickly enter the kitchen last of which closed the door muffling the sounds of a struggle.

'Bloody hell … I swear that thing must have some kind of _sonorous_ enchanted on it.' Said one of the Gingers that entered using Black as a sacrifice for the Banshee Portrait. He was the tallest one of the bunch (five in total) so she mentally designated him as the Tall Ginger.

'Ron, language!' Said one of two girls that entered and the only non-Ginger. Newly labelled Fuzz Hair then noticed Harry and happily welcomed her friend. 'Harry! You are awake! Is the …' She trailed off as she finally saw who is sitting beside him. 'Good morning Professor. Didn't see you there.' Nodding politely at her Aurora ignored small frown on the younger girl face.

'Harry … I just finished. Give me your hand.' Aurora spoke to Harry who was welcoming his friends. He turned to her and, seeing that she completed her task, eagerly presented her his right hand. 'Now I will prick your finger after you see the blood just smear it at this rune.' Saying that she showed him rune (twice as big as the rest) at the base of the wand. He nodded at her so she used her wand that still had etching spell at the tip to prick his finger. Seeing blood he quickly smeared it on the designated place and she healed his finger with a simple _Episkey_.

'Harry! What are you doing?' The Fuzz Hair Witch asked with both curiosity and fear at the sight of the blood. The rest also stared curiously at what is going on. Just as Harry was about to explain she placed his wand in his still outstretched hand.

'Now you have to push your magic to the wand. Just like when you are doing a spell – but without an actual spell.' She explained, completely ignoring everyone else to the annoyance of the females present. Harry just shrugged at them and did just as she told him. The runes instantly began glowing silencing all questions. They glowed for a few second and then dimmed considerably. At that Aurora grinned at Harry's slightly awed look.

'Congratulations! You can now do magic without worrying about Ministry finding out.' She heard gasps of disbelief from everyone around. 'Well … try it out!' Before he could do so he was interrupted by a frantic shout.

'Harry! How could you! You can't just ignore the law! What if someone finds out! You could go to Azkaban! What if they find out when …' Just as the annoying Fuzz Girl was about to continue her self-righteous spiel Harry grinned at Aurora and, to everyone shock, he silenced his friend muttering _Silencio_ under his breath.

Ignoring the newly silenced girl he theatrically looked around as if looking for someone to arrest him for his spellwork.

'Looks like it works. Usually, I'm already expelled.' He quipped nonchalantly with a smile on his face and addressed silent and furious girl. 'Sorry about that Hermione, just wanted to test my newly find freedom to do magic.' Said girl just glared at him and started pointing at herself while mouthing to him what she assumed was some kind of threat.

'Wicked!' The Tall and Twin Gingers exclaimed, the former one eyeing Harry's wand jealously.

The youngest girl in the group (also a Ginger – shocker there) just glared at Aurora and was obviously displeased that Harry was smiling at her. "Someone got an admirer." She thought with a smirk.

' _Finite._ ' She glanced at Harry who just removed silencing spell from his friend.

Just as said friend was about to rip Harry a new one the Avenging Godfather stepped into the kitchen and looked at the commotion. Aurora noted that he was visibly ruffled from his, no doubt, heroic battle with a portrait.

'Did I miss something?' Black asked looking at the obviously angry young witch and his amused godson.

'Harry just used magic to silence me! He broke the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery!' Shrilled the Fuzz Witch with a healthy dose of anger and fear.

'Oh … So it's working then?' Asked Black unconcerned by the now even angrier witch. He looked curiously at Harry and his wand.

'Like a charm.' Answered Harry with a grin waving his wand that he just lit with a _Lumos_. He then turned to her and before anyone (Fuzz Witch comes to mind) could interfere, he spoke after muttering _Nox_. 'So … when do we start training?' Harry asked her with excitement shocking in the process the Kid Gingers and his Shrilling Friend.

'How about now? I don't have anything to do until Dumbledore comes and I have the chance to shake some gold out of him for a little shopping.' At his curious expression, she elaborated. 'As you well know I didn't have a lot with me when I travelled here.' She smirked seeing blush spreading on his face.

'Right.' He said and restored his composure by turning to his godfather. 'Is there a place we can go to practice?' The Black looked at the excited expression on his godson's face and sighed with resignation.

'There is a duelling chamber in the basement; I will show you … after the breakfast.' Black answered dully with a slight glare at her and sat down at the table, now overflowing with food.

She glanced at the Ginger Matron who was glaring daggers at her and with a sigh, she pointed her wand at the woman and cast _Finite_.

'FINALLY! And don't you dare to use your tricks on my children's wands! I will not let them break the law!' Shouted the cook of the food she now realised was delicious.

"She might be a pain in the ass but this food is worth it." Aurora thought while devouring the food with gusto, completely ignoring the still talking witch (now about her daring to use the Silencing Charm on said witch) and annexing most of the bacon earning a mild glare from Harry in the process.

oOo

Harry couldn't believe his luck while finishing breakfast. The witch sitting near him not only removed the Trace from his wand but also was going to train him! After the rigorous grilling about her from his friends, the day before, he barely slept. And while asleep he was plagued by nightmares – seeing over and over again Cedric getting killed and resurrection of Voldemort. Considering that he really didn't expect this day to be any good it was surprisingly starting to defy his expectations.

His mind traced back to the spell Aurora used to defeat the Dementor. "Definitely going to learn that spell!" Harry thought with determination. After quickly finishing and depositing the dishes in the sink, he rounded on his godfather.

'Come on Sirius, show us the duelling chamber!' He said excitedly to him just as Aurora stepped right beside him after finishing her own food.

'Damn the food here is amazing … but the cook needs to work on shrilling less and cooking more.' Said Aurora with a satisfied expression on her face. Mrs Weasley must have heard that because he could see her glaring daggers at his new Defence Professor. 'Now stop sulking Black and lead the way – I want to see what our dear Harry can do before the esteemed Headmaster arrives.' She said looking at his dogfather who, to his surprise, was actually sulking.

'Fine … but I will be present at this training of yours. And don't try anything funny …' Sirius trailed off when he noticed that Harry was glaring at him with an annoyed expression. 'Eh … come on then.'

'Can we come …' Fred (Harry was pretty sure it was him) started to ask just as the Weasley matron put a stop to her children enthusiasm.

'NO! I will not have you participating in blatant disregard of the law! And also there is some cleaning to do – WITHOUT MAGIC!' At that, she glared at her children and much more fiercely at Sirius and Aurora. Harry noticed that Hermione was torn between agreeing with Mrs Weasley and her curiosity towards the training.

'Right … come on Harry. Miss Shade.' Said Sirius and shoot an apologetic expression towards the Weasley's and Hermione. He then stepped into the corridor thru the door and immediately moved to the staircase. He stepped on the stairs that took them downwards and spoke. 'Now watch your step, it's not exactly clean in the basement.' That said they descended few flights of stairs.

"You got that right. What the hell is this junk?" Harry thought as they moved thru the basement to one of the doors on the other end. The floor was almost nonvisible due to the clattering of various knickknacks, old furniture, clothes, trunks and occasional bones.

'Here we are.' Sirius finally said as they managed to cross the basement floor. The door they stood in front of had distinct, if faded, mark on it that showed two crossed wands. He opened the door and they moved in quickly.

'Impressive.' Harry heard Aurora commenting on the chamber.

Harry couldn't agree more as he stood in awe of the sight in front of him. The room was much bigger than he expected (about the size of a football field with over ten-foot ceiling), but the real interesting part was on the walls. They were covered by an impressive array of different types of weapons and shields. He stared at swords, spears, axes, daggers, scythes …

"Is that a muggle gun?" Harry thought with disbelief noticing an old fashion flint gun. "Definitely not what I expected from a pureblood House." At the far end of the chamber, he saw a familiar shape of three duelling platforms.

'Thanks … House of Black always had an affinity for offensive magic and combat in general, although in recent times using anything other than a wand was seen as unnecessary – so we didn't practice using "Muggle toys".' Said Sirius with annoyance in his voice, using air quotes at the end. He then pointed at the duelling platforms. 'You can duel there.' That said he started to move but was stopped by Aurora.

'No Black, we will use the Arena – I find platforms unnecessarily restrictive. Besides I want to see how Harry will do in a fight rather than a duel.' She then stepped to the centre of the room and Harry noticed that there was at least thirty-foot wide circle drawn in white paint. Aurora moved to one end and pointed to Harry to move opposite of her.

'Now – act as you would fight for your life, otherwise, I doubt there will be any challenge for me in it.' Harry was about to protest – he really didn't fancy hurting her – but she stopped him with a raised hand. 'Harry … I have mastery in Defence, and that means that I'm above Auror level when it comes to one-on-one magical combat. Not to mention a ton of experience when it comes to fighting. You really don't have to worry that you will do anything to hurt me.' At that, she smirked at him with confidence while twirling her wand and spoke to his godfather. 'Black, would you mind raising the wards?'

Sirius grunted in acceptance and pointed his wand at a foot wide rune that was situated to Harry's left, and was embodied in the outline of the circle. After the muttered incantation wards raised following the outline of the Arena with a visible shimmering of the air. He noticed that they extend right to the ceiling. Sirius didn't remove the wand from his hand and watched Harry's opponent, with a slight worry, on the outside of the wards.

Harry looked at the confidence on Aurora's face and got more than a little annoyed. "I encountered Voldemort three times and survived! It might have been luck most of the time but I still killed a damn Basilisk!" His ire rose even more as she winked at him with a toothy grin.

'Come on handsome – do your best. I will even let you go first!' Aurora's playful tone triggered Harry into action.

' _Expelliarmus_!' He shouted the incantation for Disarming Charm after quick wand movement, and dodged her spell that she cast just after his own – he recognised it as a Piercing Hex.

He noticed that Aurora didn't move an inch and shielded his spell with a strange looking _Protego_ – it had considerably smaller surface area than normal and was tilted at forty-five degrees angle. Harry watched surprised when his spell simply bounced off the shield and dissipated on the duelling wards.

'Lesson one! Stop shouting the damn spells! If you can't cast silently try to murmur them or at least speak normally – don't shout!' Aurora spoke with slight exasperation and simultaneously send another Piercing Hex at him.

' _Protego_ ', this time Harry didn't shout but was surprised that his shield shattered after absorbing the Hex. Before he could digest that, he was hit by a piercer (that moved right behind the last one) on his left arm. Harry hissed at the pain and chanced a quick glance at his arm while dodging a spell that looked suspiciously like a _Reducto_.

There was a considerable gouge in his arm just above the elbow and it was spewing quite a lot of blood. Harry cursed under his breath and while dodging – again – he tried healing the wound with an _Episkey_. He could feel the damage was still there but at least he stopped the bleeding. He then focused again on Aurora.

He was startled when she cast with an incredible speed three spells that he recognised as a Stunning Spell followed by two Piercing Hexes by its sides. Harry immediately realised that his shield would fail so he dropped to the ground and rolled to his right. Just as he was standing up he saw _Reducto_ impacting the ground he was occupying just seconds ago.

'Lesson two! Be aware of your environment at ALL times! Do not lose sight of the enemy – it may cost you your life!' That said she finally moved to her right dodging his Piercing Hex and sending in quick succession two _Diffindo's_ – the arks of the spells forming an X like shape.

"Fuck! She really doesn't pull her punches, does she? I will be sliced to ribbons if I don't do something!" Thinking that he frantically tried to dodge the Severing Charms by throwing himself to his left. Harry almost got away but unfortunately, his right calf got nicked. Grunting in pain he stood up from a shoulder roll and immediately pointed his wand at the witch and started wand movements for the Banishing Charm.

' _Depulso_ ' Harry murmured under his breath and already started to cast again seeing that Aurora started to dodge to her left. ' _Expelliarmus_ , _Stupefy._ ' Harry cast as quickly as he could, trying to box in his opponent and catch her with Stunning Spell.

Aurora just smirked at him annoyingly and surprisingly pointed her wand at herself. Immediately after that, to his shock, she jumped over the incoming spells throwing in mid-air a Blasting Curse at him. His eyes widening he ran to his right but it was too late and he got caught in the blast as the spell impacted the floor mere feet from him.

He felt himself getting hurled into the air by the force of the explosion, stopping only after impacting the duelling wards. Fortunately, the wards had to have some kind of cushioning function in them because he found himself with only a few bruises after crashing into the floor.

Harry rolled to his left and stood as quickly as his injured calf let him. Unsurprisingly his manoeuvre allowed him to dodge another spell. But looking at his blurred opponent revealed to him yet another nuisance – he lost his FUCKING glasses during his lovely break in mid-air.

Annoyed he cast quick _Stupefy_ at her and chanced to shield what he was pretty sure was Piercing Hex – it was hard to tell while half blind. His gamble didn't fully pan out as his Shield Charm shattered and the spell impacted him in the middle of his torso. Fortunately, it was much weaker and he got only a torn shirt and a nasty bloody bruise out of it. He managed to stay on his feet and barely dodged a reddish spell.

"Fine! She wants me to get serious? I will do just that!" Harry thought furiously his temper finally flaring due to the pain and frustration of the one-sided battle.

' _Confringo_!' Harry shouted not caring that she will hear him aiming Blasting Curse few feet in front of her and with a smirk he immediately followed with murmured _Lumos Maxima –_ carefully closing his eyes beforehand. Feeling the heat of the light on his face and the sound of the blast he ended the spell and as swiftly as he could he moved to his left while casting a quick _Stupefy_ at the blurred visage of Aurora – he didn't know if his little trick worked but he wasn't done just yet. He noticed the spell impacting a strong shield.

"I need something flashy as a diversion so I can surprise her … but what … Oh … that spell will be perfect!" With determination, Harry gathered his positive emotions and memories and with a swirl of the wand he shouted.

 _'Expecto Patronum_!' Silver stag sprang to life at the end of his wand and galloped to the witch. Harry, still holding the spell, mentally instructed Prongs to harass her from the right – while he started running to get himself in the position to her left so he could stun her without worrying about the shield.

 _'Umbra Bellator_ ', just as he was in the position for his attack Harry heard the first incantation from normally saliently casting witch. A dark humanoid figure (about the size of Aurora) came into existence in a manner similar to his patronus and attacked Prongs.

Feeling increased drain from his patronus he ended the spell quickly. Pressing his temporary advantage and trying to NOT get distracted by her dark companion he started casting Stunning Spell as silently as he could.

' _Stupe_ …' As he was about to stun his new Defence Professor he felt a sharp pain in his left leg near the ankle. With a startled shout that ruined his casting, he looked down and was shocked to see a large green snake with its jaws around his leg.

Before he could blast away the annoying reptile he saw a red light with a corner of his eye. Harry tried to move away from what he assumed was a Stunner but he wasn't quick enough due to his injuries and that damn snake. The last thing he saw was a red bolt impacting his wand arm as he slipped into the oblivion.

Harry grunted as he came to awareness feeling pain from his injuries. As he opened his eyes he saw a blurry figure handling him something – by the vague shape, he correctly assumed it was his glasses. Grabbing and putting them on he stood up with a great effort.

'I have to say Harry – I'm pretty impressed!' Aurora cheerfully complemented him with a shite eating grin on her face. 'And you almost got me with this stunt with a Patronus! I mean, I was going easy on you and all but it's still surprising how close you were to stunning me!' She was smiling at him and he could see she was quite impressed with his performance. He could also swear that he saw a damn twinkle in her eyes.

While Harry was quite miffed that he lost – he also couldn't deny that she was way better than him. The experience, in the end, made him even more determinate to learn from her. And considering that, while he almost stunned her, she didn't have even a single scratch on her – he had quite a way to go.

'Harry! Are you OK?' Harry turned to a worried Sirius who just took down the duelling wards and moved to see how he was doing. 'Damn! You look like a bloody mess!' His godfather eyed him critically and took special care to note his injuries. With a frown and a lot of anger, Sirius rounded on Aurora. 'Dammit Shade! This was supposed to be a test of his abilities, not a goddamn war!'

'Relax Black, he is fine. Just a few shallow wounds, nothing that a Healing Drought won't fix given a few minutes.' She said dismissively. 'Besides … now I know where he stands when it comes to ability. So we can start some proper training …' seeing, just as himself, the ire of his godfather she quickly added, '… tomorrow! We should probably find some healing potions for Harry.' At that, the unusually cheerful witch winked at Harry.

He just stared at her with an irritated expression, lacking the usual blush. "Who knew that she is such an annoying winner?" The witch just adopted innocent expression as if saying – "What?"

'Yes … I think it's a splendid idea. And don't worry Sirius – I'm fine … well … I'm not dying.' Harry finally spoke wincing a little from the bruise on his torso. 'Shouldn't I also take something for the venom of the snake that bit me?' He asked a little concerned eyeing the bite on his left leg, not sure about the dying part anymore.

'Oh … It's fine. It was a conjured snake – and I made sure it wasn't venomous.' She waved his concern off. 'You should have expected that Harry – I am a parselmouth after all. I mean, I was sure you would do something similar …' She paused and eyed him critically, a slight frown appearing on her face. 'Why didn't you use snakes? You are the first parselmouth I fought that didn't use snakes in a fight and it's not like _Serpensortia_ is a particularly advanced spell.' Seeing his sheepish expression she sighed in annoyance, her cheerfulness dissipating.

'Are you trying to tell me that you – a PARSELMOUTH – do not use one of the biggest advantages you have?' Aurora stared at him with exasperation and he couldn't help himself from feeling like an idiot for not thinking about that. 'Care to explain why?'

'Err … Sorry? I didn't really think of that. I had a bad experience with that spell in my second year … Besides, seeing as you know parseltongue as well I don't see how it would have helped me.' He added trying to defend himself, even if he didn't think about that during the fight.

Harry could hear Sirius mutter something about "filthy snakes" while waving his wand over him. He could see the blood disappear from his clothes and his skin healing on his torso – even if he still felt the damage underneath. Moments later his baggy shirt repaired itself. Harry send his godfather grateful smile and focused again on Aurora.

The witch just eyed him disbelievingly with a raised eyebrow. She then pointed her wand to her left and casually spoke, after a quick and precise wand movement, which Harry recognised from his memorable duel with Malfoy.

' _Serpensortia_ ', a flash of white light appeared from her wand and a large snake materialised. It was early similar to her familiar and hissed with (Harry could somehow tell) a slight confusion.

His godfather emitted a startled gasp on his left and what he could only describe as an eerily dog-like growl. But before any of them could react Aurora spoke to the snake with a familiar undelaying hiss.

§Snake, stay where you are and don't move unless ordered to.§ He saw the snake whip its head to her and nodding in acceptance. It then coiled up (presumably for comfort) and eyed her eagerly as if waiting for more instructions.

'What the hell! What are you doing?!' Sirius exclaimed with his wand now pointing between the witch and conjured snake – as if trying to decide who presented more of a threat. Aurora just ignored him and spoke to Harry.

'Tell the snake to come to you.' At his questioning look, she sighed and pointed at the snake. 'Just do it – and you will understand why parselmouths ALWAYS use snakes in a fight.' Harry ignored his godfather grumblings about "disrespecting him in his own house". He eyed the snake, and not seeing any reason not to, he spoke.

§Snake, come to me.§ The snake turned to him as its heard his hiss and eyed him suspiciously. It then hissed back at him.

§You … are not my Master … Speaker.§ Surprised Harry stared at the snake who now turned back to Aurora – completely ignoring his order. While the snake felt far less intelligent than the others he spoke to (he assumed it has something to do with conjuring), he still heard dismissal in the tone of its voice. He turned to his Defence Professor with a questioning look.

She just smirked at him and with a quick spell (he assumed it was _Vipera Evanesca_ judging by the black smoke) she vanished the snake.

'One of the quirks of being a parselmouth is that while we can take control of the snake conjured by a non-parselmouth – snakes conjured by us will only obey the caster. I wouldn't be able to order around any snake you conjured … or that was bound to you – like a familiar for example.' She told him with a gleam in her eyes at the mention of the familiar and continued her lecture. 'Wild snakes, on the other hand, will listen to the Speaker they consider to be the strongest – or not at all. They can be rather … lazy … especially after eating.' She shrugged at that and continued. 'But they will almost always help you as they consider speaking with, and obeying, a Speaker as an honour.'

'Honour my ass.' Harry could hear his godfather murmur just loud enough for him to hear. He couldn't stop himself from snorting at that – Sirius irrational hatred of snakes was rather amusing, at least at the moment.

On the other hand, he was quite fascinated by the information he received from Aurora. He really didn't realise how useful his ability was beforehand, and after hearing for so long that speaking to snakes was a staple of a Dark Wizard he didn't want to use it – especially after he was shunned in his second year for it. Only now he saw that he was basically throwing away a really useful weapon for no reason. He swore to not make the same mistake again.

"I don't have the luxury of not using anything I can to defend myself – not with Voldemort after my head." Determination swelling in him he started thinking of ways to implement this new knowledge in a fight. He was distracted by Aurora who eyed him with a knowing smile, her smile widened with a mischievous gleam in her eyes as she glanced at Sirius for a second and then spoke to Harry.

'That said, I can't possibly allow my fellow parselmouth to run around without a proper snake familiar – It would be like a wizard without a wand!' She said with what he could tell was a mock concern, and yet he was sure she was deadly serious. 'We can shop for one tomorrow Harry – after all, we should correct this grave error as soon as possible. Besides, I need someone to help me with shopping – so it's convenient for me too.' With now a full blown eye twinkle, Aurora smiled at him.

Harry was unsurprised as he heard a shocked gasp from his godfather and turned to see him. Ashen, and with eyes wide with horror, he was quickly looking between him and Aurora. Not seeing Harry's (no doubt expected) reject the offer he finally exclaimed.

'HELL NO! NOT A BLOODY SNAKE HARRY!' Sirius shouted it was obvious that he was quite shocked that he even had to say that. 'I forbid it!' At that Harry frowned and looked with annoyance at his godfather.

'Padfoot, don't be ridiculous! I need all the advantages I can get. And it's not like I will suddenly become evil or dark just because of a snake familiar!' Harry spoke annoyed by the older man blatant prejudice. 'And don't forget that I'm a parselmouth Sirius! … Or does that make me somehow dark in your eyes?' He knew it was a low blow but he really wanted him to understand, or at least accept, that not all things related to snakes were automatically evil.

'I didn't mean it like that Harry!' Cowed Sirius said pleadingly. 'But … Err … Right!' With a gleam of a triumph in his eyes he exclaimed. 'Hedwig! What about your owl? You can have only one pet with you at Hogwarts!'

This stopped Harry in his tracks, he actually forgot about that.

"Eh … I won't leave Hedwig here alone, or worse – with the Dursleys. Besides, she would claw my eyes out for even considering it." Ignoring his annoyingly victorious dogfather he turned to Aurora. To his surprise, she didn't get fazed in the slightest.

'Oh, right! You have an owl. How long do you have her?' Asked with a genuine curiosity the still cheerful witch.

'Since my first year. Why do you ask?' Harry asked because it became apparent that she was up to something.

'Well Harry, I don't know about Hogwarts specifically – but, as Black said, most schools allow only one PET.' At that, her smile got a feral edge as he looked at his godfather. 'And while familiars count as pets, there is also NO limit to them Mr Black. And judging by the fact that he is not magically exhausted from our little fight, he can easily do the ritual for two of them.' She then looked at him again, completely ignoring Sirius comically fallen face.

'Now, the only real requirement is an agreement of the animals in question. Without it there can be some serious magical backlash – and more animals mean more backlash. You also can't do it twice, as the ritual can be only repeated after the first familiar is dead. So if you want two you have to bond with them simultaneously.' She looked at him as if asking if he understood what she said, so he nodded at her. She smiled and continued her expiation.

'You can no doubt see the parselmouths advantage – we can just ask the snake if it wants to be a familiar. With other animals, you usually try to bond with a longtime pet that you KNOW is loyal and fond of you. I'm guessing your owl fit those criteria?' At his confident nod, she smirked triumphantly. 'It's settled then! … I wonder if they will have any cobras …' Harry could hear her musing about what kind of snake would best fit him.

Sirius defeated expression told him that that argument was, at least for now, over. And considering that his injuries, while not bleeding anymore, were far from healed he decided that it's time to head back upstairs.

'How about we go looking for that Healing Drought? I don't fancy recovering the old-fashion way.' Sirius get startled by that and with a sheepish expression informed him that he have a stock of them in the kitchen. While doing so he glared at Aurora for injuring him in the first place, she just smiled back sweetly.

'After Azkaban, I take one with every dinner so my body can heal from the experience. Poppy makes those for me and Dumbledore delivers them when I'm short.' He elaborated with a shrug at the questioning look he gave him regarding his stash of healing potions.

He noticed Aurora's surprise at the mention of the wizarding prison but she didn't ask anything after noticing his silent plea to let it go – he didn't want Sirius to think about that place more than necessary.

'Right … let's go then. I wouldn't be surprised if Dumbledore waited for me already – and I want my first paycheck in advance.' Aurora said moving towards the door, Harry and Sirius following her. 'Not to mention I need to think about a proper name for Harry's new familiar!' She added cheerfully with an actual excitement in her voice.

'Snakes … Why'd it have to be snakes?' Sirius muttered under his breath loud enough for him to hear.

Harry ignored his godfather and looked at Aurora with confusion.

"Isn't it my job to name a familiar? Or did I miss something?" He was about to ask her about that but she looked at him as if daring Harry to contradict her. He got a distinctive feeling that he wouldn't like the consequence of doing so … wisely he decided to let it go.

oOo

A/N: Hope you like when the story is going. As always I'm counting for some constructive criticism. To the Americans out there, when Harry compared the size of the Dueling Chamber to a football field – he meant soccer.

 _Umbra Bellator_ – Shadow Warrior


	4. Neon green Inquisition

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. HP is the property of J. K. Rowling and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

The parts describing Walburga Black are lifted from Order of the Phoenix. This time I am updating slightly faster, mostly because I managed to write this chapter quite swiftly. Well … Hope you like it!

ENJOY.

.

Harry/OFC (A. A. Shade)

Hermione/ (Not Ron)

.

§Testing§ - parseltongue

'Testing' - talking

"Testing" - inner voice

 _Testing_ \- spells

.

4.

The basement was just as cluttered as before when Aurora and her companions started to meander around all the junk. It didn't bother her as it gave her ample time to think about the surprising mock fight with Harry. She could tell that he didn't receive any training in combat and his spell repertoire was abhorrent. But … he got the necessary instinct, ingenuity and ability to improvise on the fly. His pain tolerance was also surprisingly high – which would serve him well. She looked at Harry contemplating this.

The young man in question was moving slowly, with deliberate movements and wincing every few steps. But there was no complaining, no sound whatsoever from him for that matter. His face was focused and eyes shone with determination.

"This is more than just pain tolerance – he is used to it." She was only partially surprised by this; there was after all a Dark Wizard (with a ridiculous name – but still) after him. And from what she gathered, the What-His-Name was after him for a long time. Harry did mention that he was attacked when he was a toddler. "I should probably ask him about his experience with his Dark Asshole. Knowing your enemy and all that."

She also decided that learning about the history of this place as quickly as possible would be prudent. Lack of time just after her arrival prevented her from doing so immediately, but she wouldn't be able to play the ignorance card for much longer. Thankfully that was easily fixable – all she needed to do is to read a few books.

"There is probably a library here; if I can't get access to it I will just buy a few history books tomorrow." From what she remembered about House of Black is that they were members of Sacred Twenty-Eight and their line died out after the last members of the House perished during the Red Raids in her universe. But she was positive that family home of such an old House would have a decent library.

"On the other hand, the home looks almost abandoned – hope that they didn't sell the books or something." Aurora decided that she would ask Black about it after her meeting with the Headmaster.

'I wonder if Dumbledore is waiting for our little interrogation already.' She mused out loud just as they managed to finally access the staircase.

'Not yet, I didn't feel his arrival.' Black explained still a little sour about his godson injuries. She noticed that Harry looked questioningly at him which prompted an explanation.

'The house is now legally mine, and as I wear the Head of the House ring the wards recognise me as their master. Thanks to that I am notified of anyone coming in and out of the house. There are a few additional perks as well.' Saying that Black raised his right hand and, with a frown of concentration, lifted disillusionment from the ring. On his index finger, there was a golden band on top of which was a small crest that she recognised as that of House of Black. The ring shined faintly with many tiny runes.

'I wouldn't wear this if it wasn't so damn useful.' Black said, looking at the ring with distaste. He then disillusioned it again and lowered his hand. 'But thanks to the ring there is no way anyone will come inside without my permission or without breaking the wards. And with the addition of Fidelius Charm, this is possibly the safest place in England … from outside threats, that is.' Aurora looked at him surprised, finally understanding why Headmaster whispered the name of this place before they came here.

"He must be the Secret Keeper. But isn't it an overkill to cast Fidelius with such strong wards already in place?" Aurora mused while Black continued with a frown.

'And if I didn't take the ring the spawn of that shit Malfoy would have been able to take possession of it. Thankfully they weren't aware of my status as an Heir, and the boy hasn't reached his majority yet.' Black finished with a feral grin and self-satisfied expression on his face.

'Didn't you mention that you were cast out from the family? How could you be an heir?' Asked Harry confused at the revelation, just as they started up the stairs, causing her to look at him with curiosity.

'Hah! That's because my dearly departed mummy fucked up!' Laughed Black with a joy dancing in his eyes. She just raised an eyebrow at that. He promptly ignored her and continued his tale.

'After I run away from home and stayed with Potters she tried to cast me out from the House of Black. My grandfather, the Head at the time, wasn't so eager and apparently refused. She still burned me from the tapestry … that bitch.' Black spoke clearly proud of his escape from his family house and grumbling the last part with annoyance.

'She finally got her wish when, after Grandfather died, uncle Cygnus became the Regent for House of Black. Apparently, at her deathbed, she instructed him to cast me out because the shame of me being the Head would destroy our House.' He snorted at that and continued jovially – a small sliver of sadness visible in his eyes for a second.

'But casting out the current Heir is no easy feat and cannot be done without a VERY good reason. So, as instructed by my mother, he used the fact that I was a CONVICTED, mass murderer. Thankfully the process is controlled by the goblins – which translates to copious, and time-consuming, amounts of paperwork. He didn't live long enough to receive a refusal due to the small fact that I wasn't actually convicted of anything!' He laughed at that leaving her to stare at him with disbelief.

"That's royally messed up family if I ever saw one. And what the fuck is this mass murderer stuff all about?" She thought, looking at Black and finally understanding the reference to the Azkaban. She also guessed that he wasn't really a mass murderer and that he got thrown into the prison without a trial. Harry seemed to know this because he wasn't fazed by that.

They finally arrived at the desired destination near the kitchen door, but before they could proceed she felt Mors thru their bond and stopped her companions.

'Wait a second. Mors is coming down, and is annoyed that I left without him.' Aurora spoke with an amusement in her voice feeling the echo of her familiar's emotions.

Black winced at the mention of her snake and uneasily looked on the floor searching frantically for the perceived danger. Not finding any he moved his gaze to the stairs with uneasy anticipation. Aurora just snorted at his reaction.

Harry, on the other hand, curiously looked at her – no doubt wondering how she knew that Mors is coming. She was about to explain when shrilling yell erupted on her left from the pair of long, moth-eaten curtains that opened with a jerk - revealing (as she correctly assumed) the Shrilling Portrait from before.

'Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! You filthy half-breeds, blood traitors, children of filth! Mudbloods, stains of dishonour, a taint of shame on the House of Black! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers!' The old woman was drooling, her eyes were rolling, the yellowing skin of her face stretched taut as she screamed, and all along the hall behind them, the other portraits awake and began to yell too. Aurora actually screwed up her eyes at the noise and furious at the use of the degrading M-word she screamed at the portrait.

'SHUT UP, BITCH!' She outshouted the portrait, using the tested words of Harry's godfather. The life-sized representation of old woman in a black cap, that was up to that moment staring daggers at Black, turned to Aurora.

'You filthy whore! You dare speak to me like that in my own house?! Know thy place and bow to your betters you filth! No doubt a spawn of mudblood and a whore …' at that Aurora saw red and all resemblance of self-control left her as she snarled at the foul painting.

"No one speaks like that about my parents, NO ONE!" With that thought, she brandished her left hand and with a swift mental command summoned her trusty sword in a short burst of light. Before anyone could react she moved near the painting, simultaneously pouring her magic into her muscles with practised ease, and with inhuman speed sliced in half the Black Bitch.

The reaction was immediate as the terrified shriek filled the space. The portrait, now in two parts, glowed slightly in reddish hue. Then, with a sound of breaking glass, the pieces collapsed on the floor. She saw with satisfaction the frozen, in terrified expression, face of the Filthy Bitch on one of the pieces. Absentmindedly she also registered that her little show silenced other paintings as well.

Before she could enjoy her victory a little more – voice sounded behind her.

'NO! What have you done to my Mistress you mudblood!' With a jerk, she felt her body being thrown to her right.

She cursed internally because while enhancing her body using magic – she couldn't use it to cast spells. And releasing the enhancement would cost her precious seconds. With that avenue closed, she poured, even more, magic into her body to further enhancing it – including senses and reflexes. With a graceful mid-air shift of position, she landed safely near the troll leg umbrella stand facing her attacker.

She got slightly startled seeing and old and demented house-elf but knew better than to underestimate her enemy. With a rapid speed, she keenly shorted the distance between them and slashed her sword aiming for the neck.

The creature in question got surprised by her speed, and an immediate attack, and with wide eyes managed to disappear just before her sword aimed true.

Ignoring everything else she focused on her hearing, knees bend and ready for action. Just as predicted she heard a pop some distance behind her prompting Aurora to swiftly turn and once again face the house-elf.

The face of fury and threateningly raised hand told her all she needed to know. Before the little piece of shite could use his magic on her she moved her sword to her right hand. Concentrating every ounce of strength and speed she possessed Aurora thrown Mania at her attacker.

This time the house-elf didn't manage to pop away and with a wet thud got himself pierced between eyes to the ugly troll leg umbrella stand. Smirking triumphantly she stood to her full height and turned to look at Black and Harry.

Aurora barely managed to stop herself from bursting out laughing at the expression of utter disbelief on Black's face, complete with open mouth and wide eyes. He looked at her, portrait, and the now quite dead house-elf trying (she assumed) to process what just happened. She couldn't blame him – the whole "battle" with the crazy creature took, from start to end, about three seconds. Five if she counted the portrait.

Harry, on the other hand, had a wand in hand pointing vaguely at the house-elf. His eyes were also wide but his face lacked the disbelief of his godfather. She got the feeling that he was quite impressed with her performance – but there was also a detectable shadow of sadness at the fate of her attacker.

'Your eyes are glowing.' Harry said with surprising calmness, looking into her eyes. 'And also … what the fuck just happened?'

'Oh … The glow is a side effect of enhancing eyesight with magic.' At that she closed her eyes and released the enhancement, feeling her magic leaving back to the magical core. Her body felt strangely week just as always after releasing it but she ignored the feeling. Opening her now normal eyes she addressed Harry once again.

'As to what just happened – the portrait annoyed me, so I destroyed it. Then the crazy house-elf attacked me – so I killed the little piece of shite. I think that's pretty straightforward.' Turning to now somehow collected Black she spoke directly to him.

'I don't think you will mind the portrait, but I am sorry about the house-elf – to my defence I was pretty sure he wanted to kill me.' She tried her hardest to sound apologetic. The price of a house-elf wasn't small and she really didn't fancy being in debt with Black.

'Err … Right … Don't mind the portrait – we couldn't take it off because there was a Permanent Sticking Charm on it. So you actually did us a favour. As to Kreacher … he probably WAS trying to kill you.' At her questioningly raised eyebrow, he elaborated. 'He loved that portrait and spent quite a few years listening to its orders. He would have attacked even me if I managed to destroy it. So I guess … no hard feelings?'

Surprisingly she saw that he was quite pleased with the outcome of her little accident, even if she could see fear in his eyes while eyeing her sword sticking out of the house-elf.

Nerveless Aurora sighed in relief when she heard that there will be no repercussions. She smiled at them, turned to the corpse and approaching it summoned the sword back to tattoo form. The house-elf body slid down to the floor leaving a trail of green blood. Raising her right arm she called her wand to it.

'What are you doing?' Asked Harry curiously, while showing his wand in the back pocket of his pants. She frowned at that and mentally added wand holster to the shopping list.

'Cleaning, Harry. Can't just leave the body to rot here, can I?' With that said she simply vanished the body, now that there was no life in it, she could actually do that. It was slightly taxing, considering the mass of the corpse, but nothing outside of her abilities.

That taken care of Aurora approached them just in time to see Mors frantically descending the stairs.

§Mistress! Are you well? I felt your distress.§ Her familiar hissed with agitation earning in the process a yelp of surprise from Black. Harry just looked at the snake and hissed his welcome.

§Calm yourself Mors, I just got little annoyed at the angry echo of a dead woman. And had a small disagreement with its servant.§ Aurora calmed down the snake while picking up and draping him on her shoulders. §Nothing I couldn't handle. I even managed to draw blood with my Fang!§ Mors relaxed at that and hissed his approval.

§I would appreciate, Mistress, if you would remember to take me with you when there is a battle in sight.§ Mors chided her softly making her smile. Aurora decided to ignore that she didn't know beforehand about the "battle" part and promised Mors that she will do as he asked.

Safely around Aurora's neck, her familiar simply hissed in content so she focused once again on her companions.

'So … I didn't know you had a sword.' Harry asked conversationally as the group finally moved to the kitchen. 'Not only that … the way you moved was amazing!'

'Thank you, Harry.' She said with a smile, feeling quite pleased with his assessment. 'The sword is a fruit of my, and my Grandfathers, joined efforts. It's quite heavily enchanted and as you saw – pretty useful in close quarters combat and while I am enhancing my body.'

'Enhancing? It's that why you were able to move so fast?' Aurora saw calculating curiosity in his eyes while speaking that. She just smirked at him as they sat at the counter of the now empty kitchen.

'Technically the skill is called Fortitude – you pour your magic into specific parts of your body with intent to enhance the function of it. As most of Old Magic it's relatively easy skill to learn – but difficult to master.' Aurora lectured Harry on the magic she used and saw that Black also listened with attention. 'That is if you are willing to learn – considering the drawbacks and dangers.'

'What do you mean by dangers? And I really can't see any drawbacks in the ability to move in the way you did.' Harry commented showing concern (at the dangers involved) and disbelieve (to the drawbacks) respectively.

'Danger comes mostly from incorrect enhancement of the body – it may result in broken bones, damaged eyesight, ripped muscles etc.' She enjoyed a terrified look on the faces of her companions. 'There is also inertia to consider. If you don't enhance your body fully – especially the brain and internal organs … let's just say that moving the way I did would be quite painful and possibly deadly.' She grimaced at that, remembering brain concussion she suffered while practising.

'The drawbacks just go down to one issue – you can't cast spells while enhancing your body, the apparition is out too.' She simply stated. 'That's the main reason why you don't see this skill more often – no matter how useful it may seem it's useless against skilled spell caster … unless you have an element of surprise.' She smirked at that remembering just how often she managed to slay her enemies using surprise tactics.

'Then why did you learn it?' Asked Black this time. 'If it's so useless … why bother?' Harry also looked quite interested to hear the answer to that.

'Simple … If your enemy is anything but a spell caster, especially some spell resistant magical creature, Fortitude becomes a quite useful skill to know.' Aurora explained with a predatory grin. 'There is also the fact that as long as there is no visible effect you can use it around muggles … I have broken quite a few bones of aggressive males in bars.' The nervous gulp from Black just widen her grin.

Still nervously glancing at her he moved to a cupboard near the sink and opened it. After few seconds he withdrew his hand holding two phials of what she assumed was a Healing Draught.

'Here Harry, take this. It should fix you in a jiffy.' Harry gratefully grabbed the phials from his godfather and quickly drained them down with distaste on his face.

'They must be laced with Pain Relief Potion.' Harry mused aloud with now content expression, his body relaxing.

'Next time dodge better, then you won't need as many potions, Harry.' Aurora couldn't help but rub in his defeat with a sweet voice. She was rewarded with mild glare from him and Black's annoyed huff.

'Easy for you to say, I didn't even manage to put a scratch on you!' This time it was Harry huffing in annoyance, looking quite displeased with his performance.

'You have done better than you know Harry. The Patronus stunt really threw me off balance, additionally, it also screwed up my casting! It's really hard to throw around spells, which use intent to hurt, while under the influence of positive emotions from Patronus.' Aurora explained to Harry while musing about the effects of the spell. 'Without my Occlumency I wouldn't be able to counter its effects so fast. You found a new way to use Patronus Charm, and you did it in the heat of the fight! Not bad, if I say so myself.' She send him a warm smile truly impressed by his accomplishment. Harry blushed slightly at the praise.

But before anyone could say anything else, Black suddenly stiffened and took on the faraway expression on his face. It lasted just a second and he immediately looked at the door, opposite of the one they entered just minutes ago.

'Dumbledore just came thru the floo.' Black simply informed them and true to his words the door opened, revealing the neon green robe of the Headmaster. He was carrying a small package in his hands warped in brown paper.

'Oh! Hello there, it's nice to see you all here. Harry, Sirius, Miss Shade.' The Old Man welcomed them with a happy tone and a slight nod to the head, locking his eyes on her. She barely managed to fight the impulse to shield her eyes from the obnoxious colour of his robes.

'I see that Sirius informed you about my visit, excellent! We should find someplace private so we can start, there is much to discuss after all!' The jovial man smiled at her, genuine excitement in his voice. One also cannot forget the damn twinkly eyes.

Aurora sighed at that and looked at him with both resignation and trepanation.

"I need to play my cards right because I really don't fancy the Old Goat to know where I am from or anything that might lead to that conclusion. Who knows what he would do with that information … Oh well … let's get this over with." She then smiled back at Headmaster, without moving an inch.

oOo

Harry felt annoyance seep in as; once again, Headmaster didn't found it necessary to even glance at him. He just closed in on them, with a spring in his step, and spoke – this time to Sirius.

'My boy, would you mind terribly if we used the library? Miss Shade and I would really appreciate it.' Dumbledore asked with infuriating joy in his voice. Sirius looked momentarily disappointed but quickly schooled his expression.

Harry really couldn't blame his godfather, anyone would be curious about the young woman in question. And that was before the effortless beat down he received from her, not to mention the house-elf incident. He barely could wrap his head around what he saw. Harry never in his life experience anything like that, and that was saying something.

The way she moved and the sheer speed … it was both terrifying and mesmerising. Sword dancing in her hands and the power behind each strike … he couldn't help himself but think of the moment when she locked her eyes with his afterwards. They shone with power, her hair wild around her face and that triumphant smirk …

Harry was pretty sure that his first thought of how utterly sexy she looks was NOT the correct response.

And that was without considering the little detail of her killing the house-elf. "Well … he did attack her first. And she said she was sorry … I just hope Hermione doesn't hear about this – she will lose her shite over Kreacher."

He was pulled from his musings by Sirius answering the Headmaster.

'Of course, you don't …' Padfoot started but was quickly interrupted by Aurora.

'There is no need Headmaster, I would rather speak here. It's not like we will discussing anything confidential after all.' She sweetly explained, earning herself a surprised look from his godfather and Dumbledore. Harry just perked up at that.

'Of course, Miss Shade. But I am sure that more private accommodation will be more suitable, after all, you never know when something of more … personal nature … might come up.' Dumbledore for some reason was pressing hard for the one-on-one meeting; Harry got a nasty suspicion that his presence here had something to do with it.

'Don't worry Headmaster; there is nothing we will discuss that I wouldn't be willing to share with everyone here.' This time Aurora glanced at him with a little smirk on her face. Harry didn't know exactly what she meant by that – so he just assumed that his young teacher trusted him enough to listen on the conversation.

'I see … very well.' Harry could detect no negative undertone in Headmaster's voice as he seemingly admitted defeat. He spoke too soon of course.

'Harry, my boy. I see no reason to bore you with the, so aptly named, paperwork. Surely Mister Weasley and Miss Granger would love to … How do you say it these days? … Ah! Yes … "hang around". Such a curious expression, don't you think?' Headmaster sat at the counter of the kitchen and dismissed him with a slight chuckle, busing himself with opening the package he had in his hands.

Harry got REALLY annoyed at that, but before he could voice his displeasure Aurora beat him to it.

'Nonsense, Headmaster! It will be a good experience for Harry; after all, you never know if he will end up some day as one of your teachers!' Aurora jovially dismissed Dumbledore. 'Besides, after my little practice session with him, I hardly think he up to the strain of … "hanging around".'

Headmaster got startled at that and looked at her questioningly, but before she could elaborate Harry heard a snort from Sirius.

'She beat Harry to a bloody mess. I hardly think that counts as practice.' His godfather grumped loud enough for everyone to hear. Harry just winced at the mention of his defeat.

'Oh, don't be a baby Black, I don't see Harry complaining. And you know, as well as I do, that this is the best, and fastest, way to learn.' Aurora shoot Sirius annoyed expression and added offhandedly. 'Besides, that was equivalent of my training session … when I was seven!'

Harry just stared at her disbelievingly, trying to compute what he just heard. Aurora saw his stare and spoke directly to him, probably trying to lessen the blow to his pride.

'Don't worry Harry; I'm sure that you will progress quickly. Judging by your sheer talent – you won't have any problems at all.' She partially managed to make him feel better, but he still swore to himself that he will work his ass off in the training sessions.

'I think we got a little off track here, but … what do you mean by practice sessions?' Dumbledore asked with guarded expression looking directly at Aurora. Harry felt the tension rise.

'I asked Harry for a little help in polishing my teaching style. And considering that there is a Dark What-His-Name after him – a little training will be, most likely, very beneficial.' She explained simply.

'Miss Shade … Voldemort is not only Harry's senior of over fifty years; he is also one of the most notorious Dark Wizards in history. Only Grindelwald himself was more famous than him. And that is outside of the fact that Voldemort is called a Dark Lord for a reason – training will hardly help Harry in a confrontation. His strengths lie elsewhere.' Dumbledore had patiently but firmly explained to Aurora who became ashen-faced and wide-eyed with shock and … Harry couldn't decipher exactly what the other emotion was.

'Fuck …' He could her mutter silently under breath while regaining composure. Even Mors, that was still warped around her neck, moved with agitation. 'Wait … are you telling me that, while knowing all that, you just squirrelled him away with the muggles?' Aurora obviously didn't know about Voldy being (sort of) dead for a while before coming back. But Dumbledore always said he was not dead – so the question was still pretty valid.

'Harry's aunt is his only blood relative; I could hardly find a better place for him than the house of his mother's sister. And because Sirius was … indisposed … at the time, there were no alternatives. There is also the issue of a unique magical protection Dursleys provide.' Dumbledore said in a tone that presented his action as perfectly understandable and reasonable.

Aurora and Harry stared at him. She with disbelief and … relief? He, on the other hand, with surprise. This is a first time he heard something concrete about this magical protection. Last time there was only a mention of some kind of wards.

'Thank you Grandfather … for not being an idiot.' Aurora said under her breath with a fond smile and then smiled apologetically at Harry.

'Dammit Harry, you were royally screwed over. But don't worry; I will at least try to level the field for you.' She then turned again to the Headmaster, leaving Harry grateful for her support.

'So, how about that paperwork?' She surprised them all by completely changing the topic.

'I don't think we were finished …' Dumbledore started but was quickly cut by Aurora.

'Headmaster … Harry is obviously hell bent on training. How do you think would he react if you forbid him to do so? How about turning to easily obtained power … like Dark Arts for example.' She spoke calmly and let her argument speak for itself.

Her comment gained a gasp from Sirius, and slightly paling face from the Headmaster. Harry just stared at that – he never even considered going that route … but he wasn't about to tell that to everyone.

'He could also try to learn some of the more powerful spells and kill himself due to lack of supervision. I don't know what your plan is … as you obviously have one … but letting Harry train with me will at least ensure his safety. Not to mention save his hide when he is attacked by anyone else besides the … Dark Lord.' She spat the last words with a healthy dose of distaste. 'All I am going to do is ensure he has the ability to defend himself, so don't sweat over this.'

'I … see, indeed your argument has merit. But I hope you understand that my paramount concern is the boy safety, and I fear his rash decisions if he feels inclined to fight before the right time comes.' Harry could hear the slight pleading tone from the old man, but everything else was drowned in his bubbling anger.

'So I should just sit in the corner and watch everyone die and suffer, while Voldemort just takes over everything? Last time he failed only because of ME and my PARENTS!' Harry tried, really hard, not to scream and look in the process like an angst filled teenager. He partially succeeded, but his voice was still harsh and filled with anger.

'You won't be able to save everyone Harry, no matter how much you try.' Aurora surprised them all by speaking. 'All you can do is prepare and hope for the best.' Harry detected the sadness and understanding in her voice that quelled his anger.

'What is the Ministry doing about your Dark Lord problem?' Aurora asked both Dumbledore and Sirius, distaste once again in her voice at the mention of the Dark Lord.

'Not a bloody thing, they pretend he doesn't exist.' After a snort from his godfather and an accurate description later he continued. 'Not only that, but the Minister's chief supporter is Malfoy – a Death Eater.' Sirius spat the last part with anger, a grimace on his face. It was obvious that Ministry didn't fill him with confidence, not that he could blame him.

'Why do they pretend he doesn't exist? If he calls himself a Dark Lord, then I'm guessing he is not very covert about his actions.' At that Aurora glanced at him and he understood that she partially meant the attack on him and death of his parents.

'That is because it is widely believed that he is dead, and such view was partially correct up to a few months ago – when he managed to recover his body. Before that, he was a disembodied wraith. Minister also dismissed our claims of his return.' Dumbledore explained looking at Aurora with calculating eyes.

The witch in question just stared at Dumbledore, obviously trying to digest what she heard. With a sigh and mutter that Harry didn't fully hear outside of "fuck" and "bloody Dark Lords". She then looked at Headmaster again with slight exasperation.

'That's just peachy, but can we go back to the paperwork? Now that I heard how Ministry here is so "competent" … let's just say that I don't want to give them any reason kick me out of the country.' At their (besides Dumbledore) curious looks she elaborated. 'I came to England without following the proper … channels … so to speak. I should probably correct that with the Ministry.' At that Headmaster perked up and regained his jovial expression.

'Oh, yes. How did you call it yesterday? "Riding a lightning" if I remember correctly.' The twinkle in his eye he pinned down Aurora with and inquisitive stare. Harry was also really curious, and the mention of lightning partially explained what had happened when Dementors attacked.

'I used an old fast-travel ritual, it has almost unlimited range but is quite imprecise … there is also a few annoying requirements.' She then elaborated when it became visible that there were some follow-up questions. 'The ritual is called, in a loose translation, Chariot of Thor. I found it in some Old Norse grimmoiré.' She shrugged at that as if it was a normal occurrence for her.

'Fascinating … I never heard of such ritual.' Harry saw the palpable excitement on Headmaster's face, but before more follow-up questions could be asked Aurora swiftly spoke again.

'That aside I should register with the Ministry as soon as possible, easiest would be if I contacted some relatives of mine … but my family lived for a long time quite detached from civilisation. I don't even know if there is anyone from my bloodline in England that can vouch for me.' Aurora mused out loud confusing Harry slightly. He was about to ask about that when Dumbledore spoke with a triumphant tone.

'And would I be correct in assuming that the bloodline you speak of is related to House of Gaunt?' Harry saw the surprise on her face and a slight smugness radiating from Dumbledore. 'Don't be so surprised my dear. It wasn't a great leap, considering the last known parselmouths where members of this House. Alas, Voldemort is also related to it – even if he doesn't carry the name.'

Harry got startled at that and with wide eyes stared at Aurora, who seemed just as surprised as he. Implications of just what Headmaster had said reverbed thru him. She was related to Voldemort … at least in some fashion. He really didn't know what to think of that.

But could he hold that against her? Dursleys had shown him clearly that relation by blood doesn't mean much in the end. Even Sirius proved that by going against everything his family stood against.

His godfather was obviously just as surprised as him, as he spoke eyeing Aurora fearfully.

'House of Gaunt? But it has gone extinct over half a century ago!' Sirius spoke. 'And didn't you say that you weren't related to HIM?'

'Don't be ridiculous Black! You are a pure-blood … at least I think you are … from one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight! And that means you are related to all of them in some fashion. Ergo … you are related to HIM too!' Padfoot paled at that and looked positively sick. Harry just stared at them numbly.

'Family relation aside, the fact that there is no Head of the House Gaunt may be actually beneficial to me. If I can take Headship of the House the Ministry will cease to be a problem. Unless I do something that will override the protection, that is provided by the ring. Thankfully I have no intention of doing so.' Aurora spoke, visibly trying to move the conversation from the matter of relation to Voldemort. Harry heartily approved, he really didn't fancy learning that he was his cousin or something.

'But you can't! You are a woman, and cannot take headship …' Sirius started to poke holes in Aurora's reasoning, citing some rules Harry knew nothing about. He got quickly interrupted by the witch.

'… UNLESS designated as the Heir by the Head, or the last eligible male of the line.' Spoke irritated Aurora, and then added with a slight smirk. 'And I WAS designated as an Heir by my Grandfather – and he, to my knowledge, was the last male of the line carrying the name Gaunt.' Harry saw then a simmer of uncertainty in her eyes. 'I mean, we were a cadet branch and additionally lived … VERY FAR … away. But magic is funny that way, so it could work … it centrally wouldn't hurt to check with goblins if I can do that.'

'I would advise strongly against doing that Miss Shade, consequences may by dire indeed.' Dumbledore quickly jumped in, with a serious expression on his face. 'If Voldemort hears that the House of Gaunt is controlled by you … He will very likely try to kill or, at the very best, recruit you as a Death Eater.'

Aurora just stared at Headmaster blankly for a few seconds, then with a glance at Harry and a small smirk she spoke confidently.

'Fuck him and his band of idiots. If he tries something, I will be delighted to deliver my answer … violently.' Her voice and threat were clear.

Sirius snorted at that, evidently both surprised and entertained with that kind of reaction to the threat of Voldemort. Dumbledore just raised his eyebrow. Harry, on the other hand, was both scared for her safety and impressed by her fearlessness.

'Now that we established that, there is also the issue of my Masteries. I have no certificate showing that I possess the required knowledge, so I should acquire them – after the issue with Ministry will be taken care of. Can you set something up Headmaster? I would appreciate it, and it would definitely help me in teaching if I had a proof of my capabilities.' Aurora spoke, ignoring the heavy atmosphere due to the mention of the threat presented by Voldemort.

Dumbledore just stared at Aurora for a few seconds as if assessing her. Finally, he let out a small and tired sigh.

'Very well Miss Shade. I'm sure Griselda will be delighted to grant me this little favour. I'm guessing that you want to take care of that before the school starts?' At her nod he continued, handling Aurora few parchments from the package he opened earlier. 'We should focus then on the booklist for the upcoming year, I was forced to compile one myself to send it to the students. Hope you don't disagree with my selection.'

She read the booklist quickly and Harry noticed that each selection had a summary beside it. Aurora didn't frown so he assumed the books were adequate.

'I don't recognise most of the books, but they seem passable. The ones I do recognise centrally are.' She finally spoke after ending her scrutiny of the parchments. 'I would like the copies of the texts, so I can read them …'

'I anticipated that I have the books in question with me. I also took the liberty of drafting the preliminary lesson plan template.' That said Dumbledore handled Aurora a small wooden box (about the size of a shoebox) with, Harry assumed, shrunken books. He then passed her one of the two small stacks of preachment that he put aside after opening the package.

Aurora took the box and glanced at the documents that contained the template. She grunted tiredly and Harry got the feeling that it had something to do with how full the parchments looked.

'I just cannot wait to start the school year.' Harry couldn't help himself and snorted at the heavy sarcasm in her voice, earning himself a mild glare. 'Don't say a word, Harry … I just might rope you into assisting me in classes.'

That definitely deflated him, he didn't fancy being beaten in front of an audience – because that's what "assisting" sounded like to him. Aurora just smirked at his grimace.

Dumbledore in the meantime presented last parchment pile in front of Aurora – with a quill on top that he, in a very literal sense, took out of thin air.

'Now I only require some signatures on the teacher contract, and for a specification to which vault you want your pay to be deposited.' The now official, at least it felt like that to Harry, Defence Professor eagerly signed the parchments (the quill seemed to be self-inking) and smiled sweetly to the Headmaster.

'Oh yes, I wanted to talk with you about the gold. I will require an advance of my pay as soon as possible.' She glanced at the parchments in her hand as if to confirm something. 'I can see that the contract specifies three hundred gold a month, for nine months, and half that at the tenth. So a three hundred gold would be perfect for my needs, I need to acquire some necessities after all.'

'I don't see it being a problem my dear. Of course, that means that your next pay will be deposited on November 1st, you should plan accordingly.' Headmaster then stood up and took his wand out.

Harry got startled by Aurora's surprising reaction; she gasped in shock and tried to stand up but managed only to fail ungracefully on the floor. Mors started hissing an impressive array of inventive curses berating his mistress for clumsiness. Harry found himself looking at her alongside Sirius (who was snickering) and bemused Headmaster.

'Are you well, my dear? Is something wrong?' Dumbledore asked with concern in his voice while witch in question stood slowly from the floor. She was eyeing suspiciously both the old man and his wand, trying to calm down her familiar with petting and hissed apology.

'Sorry about that, just got startled. You know … sudden movements and all.' Aurora lamely explained with a blush of shame visible on her cheeks. She then sat down stiffly on her chair, visibly nervous.

'I see … well … as long as you are fine.' The still bemused Headmaster preceded then to duplicate the contract, earning a small wince from Aurora when his wand came closer to her.

'I will take the original, you can have the copy.' Dumbledore said rolling the contract and hiding it in his neon green robes (Harry was pretty used by now to the Headmaster's style). 'Where should I deposit the gold?'

Aurora looked like she finally managed to regain her composure; she then spoke to her new employer with, to Harry surprise, guarded respect.

'For now depositing directly to me by on owl would suffice. After I manage to either take hold of the House of Gaunt or open a new account at the Gringotts I will contact you.' She said quickly.

'Very well, I will send the gold tomorrow morning. I hope we will have a chance to meet before the start of the school year, alas; my duties call me to Hogwarts. Have a nice day, Sirius, Miss Shade, Harry.' With that and one final look at Aurora (who managed to mostly regain her lost cool), Headmaster left thru the same door he came in.

Harry glanced at her and saw an unmistakable sigh of relief escape her mouth.

"I wonder what all that was about." Harry mused as he stood up to make some relaxing tea. He could still hear Sirius snickering.

oOo

A/N: Hope you like it, sorry that story progressing so slow right now – but later it should quicken its pace. Please Review!


	5. Hello, my name is Garry

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. HP is the property of J. K. Rowling and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Sorry for the long wait but I had a mild case of writer's block. As you can see It is all gone.

I give you the customary shopping chapter. Because why the cliche not?

ENJOY.

.

Harry/OFC (A. A. Shade)

.

§Testing§ - parseltongue

'Testing' - talking

"Testing" - inner voice

 _Testing_ \- spells/letters

.

5.

Aurora woke with a grunt of frustration due to the sound of tapping that was coming from the window. As she opened her eyes she saw morning light come thru the now clean window (she cleaned it herself with a few spells) and located the source of the sound that had woken her up.

Sitting on the outside of the window was a nondescript owl with a letter and a small pouch around its leg. Knowing what the pouch probably contained Aurora rose from the bed and (totally nude) opened the window to let the bird in. The owl in question flew immediately inside hooting frantically with annoyance and preached itself on the backrest of the chair that was beside the desk, which was probably used to study by the former occupant of the room.

'Sorry for the delay but I WAS asleep, you don't have to be so bitchy about it.' Aurora murmured under her breath. The owl must have heard it because she earned herself a glare from the bird.

Sighing she approached the owl (which presented its leg with an indignant hoot) and released the pouch and letter from it. The moment she did that the annoyed owl immediately flew outside thru the still open window, but not before clipping her in the head with its wing on the way out.

'Stupid bird.' She growled, sending an annoyed glare at the dwindling form of the owl as she closed the window.

Deciding that she will check the contents of the pouch, and the letter, later she put them on the desk and moved to the bathroom for her morning ablutions – starting with a relaxing shower.

After her visit to the bathroom, she settled to wear the same clothes as yesterday (including charming the dress) – cleaning them beforehand with a few spells. A quick check in the mirror later she was satisfied with her looks and moved to check her mail.

As she approached the desk she noticed that her familiar was also waking up.

§Morning Mors. I will be going with Harry outside, probably for quite a while. Want to go?§ She hissed to the now awake snake. §But, if you want to go, you will have to move into my skin – I think that humans here will be scared otherwise.§

Aurora informed Mors while checking the contents of the pouch – with satisfaction she saw the promised gold.

"I can finally buy some fucking knickers!" She thought with glee, mentally drawing the list of clothes she planned to purchase.

§I will go with you, Mistress. It's not like there is anything else to do here.§ Mors hissed back to her as she took the letter. §Besides – you never know when you will need my help.§

Aurora shot an amused glance at her familiar noting the pride in his last statement.

§Of course Mors, you are absolutely right.§ Aurora hissed, trying to hide her smirk.

With the letter in her right hand, she approached Mors and presented him her left hand so he could move to the runic portal and assume his tattoo form. After he did so she finally examined the letter.

She immediately recognised the coat of arms of Hogwarts on the wax seal and her name on the front, written in neat and elegant writing she assumed belonged to Dumbledore. She opened the letter and read it.

 _Dear Miss Shade,_

 _As promised I'm including with this letter the gold we agreed on yesterday. I also want to, once again, remind you that your next pay will be on the first of November._

 _I have spoken with Madam Professor Griselda Marchbanks, the Governor of the Wizarding Examinations Authority, and she agreed to hold the examination for your Masteries (Ancient Runes and Defence Against the Dark Arts)._

 _Of course, to take the exams you will have to be registered with the Ministry. If you have any problem with that please contact me._

 _The examinations themselves will be held over a two-day period and divided between theory and practical. Due to that, you are required to be at Hogwarts no later than an evening on twenty-eight of August, as the examinations start the next day. Please note that for the practical Ancient Runes test you will need your own rune carving tools._

 _I am looking forward to not only seeing you in the castle but also for you to join the Hogwarts staff for the upcoming year._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

Aurora was both glad and apprehensive that the matter of her Masteries was solved at the moment. Glad – because there was one less problem to deal with, and apprehensive – because of one small issue concerning her employer.

Dumbledore.

The owner of the FUCKING Elder Wand – one of the three Deathly Hallows.

She was shocked when she recognised the wand in the Headmaster's hand, enough to react purely on instinct and try to flee. The resulting embarrassing incident involving her, the floor, and cursing snake were somehow sufficient to calm her down. But the question remained – HOW?

Because of that the first thing she did once Dumbledore left, after drinking a nice calming cup of tea (courtesy of Harry), was locating and raiding the Black Library – not even bothering to ask Black a permission. After grabbing a few History books she started reading focusing on the Great War and rise of Dark Lord Grindelwald.

Right off the bat, she noticed a few differences – the first and foremost was the fact that HE wasn't a Dark Lord here! The books were only mentioning him as Dark Wizard at most. Other than that the war seemed to play the same as she remembered from history lessons, up to a certain point that is.

Up to the moment that Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore defeated in duel Gellert Grindelwald and ended the magical side of the raging war. No surprise that a bloody phoenix bonded to the barmy Headmaster.

Reading that was almost as shocking as seeing the Elder Wand was. But the mystery of how Dumbledore got the Deathly Hallow was solved – he won it from that Dark Asshole.

Aurora really didn't know what to think about that, especially considering what happened to the Headmaster's counterpart in her own universe. What she remembered of him was learned from a few stories she heard from her Grandmother … and it wasn't much. He simply died in an accident that also took the lives of his mother and sister.

Was it all it took to doom her world? An accident, a random event – that cost more than she could comprehend … was it really all it took?

Her musings were interrupted by sounds coming from the direction of the staircase. Aurora sighed, put the letter on the desk, then grabbed and attached the pouch with gold to a special harness on the waist of the dress. She then moved to the door.

"There is no point in overthinking this. What's done is done." She thought to herself, trying to put it behind her. "Besides – there is this new Dark Lord here to deal with, even if his scale of operation is much smaller."

What she read about this Voldemort from the books, after calming down from reading about the Grindelwald, was eerily similar to the way her own Dark Lord operated. There were a few differences of course, and the biggest one was the fact that Voldy operated almost exclusively in England. Her Dark Lord was much more ambitious than that. Not to mention far more successful.

"Let's hope that he is also far easier to deal with." With this final thought, Aurora exited her room.

She descended the staircase and landed next to the kitchen door. She noticed that most of the inhabitants of the paintings tried their foremost to ignore her. She smirked at that, regaining some of her lost humour.

Aurora opened the kitchen door and stepped inside.

The silence that greeted her was somehow surprising, considering that just second before she could hear conversations thru the door. She looked at the four Kid Gingers, Fuzz Hair, Red Banshee, Black, and Harry. Aurora noticed that Black was looking kind of guilty and not looking at her at all. Harry, on the other hand, was annoyed.

She moved and sit on Harry's left by the kitchen table and looked at the occupants.

'So ... what got your knickers in the twist?' She asked curiously noticing that Fuzz Hair had (somehow) a mix of the sad and angry expressions on her face.

Just when Harry was about to explain the girl in question exploded at her.

'HOW COULD YOU DO IT?!' Aurora was momentarily surprised by the outburst from the girl. She looked at Harry for some answers but he just stared, annoyed, at the Fuzz Hair.

'What exactly did I do? And, if you don't mind, no shouting ... I just woke up.' That said Aurora summoned her wand and put it on the table with an implied threat.

'You killed Kreacher! How could you do such a thing to this poor house-elf!' The girl accused her, but at least with much quieter voice.

'The poor house-elf? You mean the one that tried to kill me after I sharpened my sword on the portrait of his Mistress?' She asked, quite annoyed that she have to explain it to this little girl. 'You do understand the concept of self-defense right?'

'But ... but he was a slave! He didn't understand what he was doing! You could have just stunned him! I'm sure that he would have understood if we explained ...'

'Enough! Now you will listen to me, little girl ... 'Aurora noticed the thunderous expression on the Fuzz Hair face but she ignored it. '... I will not apologise for defending myself from a crazy and deranged house-elf. And for your information, I couldn't at the time cast spells so stunning was out of the equation. Also, I would never call house-elf a slave if I were you ... they take a great offence to that.'

'But ...' The girl was about to say something more but was interrupted by Harry.

'Hermione, I was there with Sirius. And, as I was trying to tell you before, she didn't really have a lot of options outside of killing Kreacher. HE attacked HER ... and he did so with a force that would have, at the very least, broken quite a few bones if it was me.' Aurora looked at Harry as he spoke to his friend, annoyance still slightly etched on his face.

'Harry is right Hermione. There was really nothing we could do to help, it happened way too fast.' Black spoke trying to appease the girl, who looked defeated.

Before anyone could say anything else Ginger Matron moved a mountain of food with her wand to the table earning for herself a wave of joyous exclamations … One of the biggest being her own.

'Nutritious breakfast everyone ... Enjoy! You will need a lot of strength today! The house won't clean itself after all!' The happy expressions of the kids imminently transformed into grimaces. The Matron seemed not to notice that as she happily moved to the kitchen area, but not before sending her a glare.

Aurora ignored her and enthusiastically started to eat the food, once again marvelling at the amazing taste. She heard Harry snort when a slight moan of pleasure escaped her lips ... She didn't bother to glare at him and continued to eat.

When the food finally disappeared (not in a magical way), she sighed contently while sipping a cup of Earl Grey. She chatted for a while with the occupants of the table, specifically with the Twin Gingers (apparently named Fred and George) who were very interested in her "tattoo". Aurora even entertained herself with allowing Mors to come out – sparking the interest of the onlookers even more ... with the exception of the Tall Ginger who looked horrified and disgusted.

She then watched amused as the Cheif Ginger herself started to dispense duties to the kids while constantly reminding them not to use magic when cleaning. Aurora carefully waited just before Overbearing Matron was about to speak to Harry and spoke herself.

'So Harry ... shall we go shopping?' She asked innocently enjoying the surprised looks on the kid's faces and angry one on the Banshee. 'You should probably take your gold, so we can shop for you as well. Take the vault key too, if you have one. Our first stop is at the Gringotts so you can replenish your gold stock if you want.'

Before Harry could respond to her the Banshee predictably exploded.

'YOU WANT TO GET HARRY KILLED?! Going outside is dangerous! You-Know-Who's servants will attack the moment they see him! I will not allow it!' The Red Faced Woman finally stopped her angry monologue and glared at Aurora, daring to contradict her words.

'Relax woman. He will go under glamour and no one knows how I look, so no worry.' She said with a slightly condescending tone to the Banshee, then addressed Harry. 'Well? What are you waiting for handsome? Gold, key and your Hogwarts letter – so we know what to buy for you.'

Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow for a second earning himself only a slight smirk in the process from Aurora. He then shrugged and with a smirk of his own waved to his friends and quickly moved to the kitchen door, disappearing behind it.

Before Banshee could screech once more Black surprised her and spoke.

'It's ok Molly, Harry will be fine. He has bean pen up enough when he was staying with his ... relatives.' She could hear clear distaste at the mention of Harry's family. Not that she could blame him.

'I am also confident that Miss Shade will protect him if something happens.' Aurora could see that he didn't fully believe that himself, and was quite shocked that he took her side.

"Mabey Harry spoke with him or something?" She mused to herself and watched as Harry came thru the door wearing his school robes.

'Good idea Harry! You will blend much easier in your robes than in those muggle rags you usually wear.' She saw a blush of shame at the mention of his usual attire and a glare from Black. Aurora also felt slightly guilty but wanted him to know that this is a good opportunity to buy some decent clothes.

'Well? Do you have everything?' She asked before Banshee could interrupt.

'Yes ... besides the vault key. Mrs Weasly has it.' Harry spoke and looked hopefully at the Banshee. 'Can I have my key, please? I guess this year I will shop for myself ... for a change.'

'Harry, I don't think it is a good idea ...' Banshee started to speak to Harry but was interrupted by Black.

'Molly, he will be fine. They will be shopping, under glamour in the Diagon Alley with plenty of others around. And considering that Dark Tosser doesn't want people to know he is alive for the moment ... chances of an attack are slim to none.' Black spoke calmly, but with a hint of uncertainty, earning a few snickers at his creative name of the Dark Lord from the Ginger Twins. 'Give him his key Molly.'

Clearly, at a disadvantage due to the fact that Harry's godfather was agreeing to the trip, the Banshee reluctantly relented. After summoning her purse and a quick search she presented Harry his key.

'Just promise me, Harry, that you will be careful. If there is anything afoul you will immediately come back. You hear me?' The teary woman hugged Harry like he was about to be executed after he took his key. Aurora suppressed an urge to snort at the expression her shopping companion wore.

'Now that we are ready ... Let's go!' She said getting up from the kitchen table. She moved next to Harry and eyed him carefully.

'We should change your robes a little so no one thinks you are from Hogwarts.' Saying that she waved her wand around Harry and changed the colour of his robes to black with silver accents to match her dress.

'Now for the appearance.' She smirked at him and was satisfied to see a slightly horrified look from Harry.

Haveing a clear image of the changes she wanted to make she started to cast the spells at his face, making him close his eyes. She lengthen his hair to reach the shoulders, changed his nose, and facial features slightly to be similar to certain someone. Finally, after ordering Harry to open them, she changed the colour of his eyes to blue and added a little twinkling effect. As an afterthought, she changed his voice too.

'Look at the new you Harry.' Aurora jovially presented him a just conjured mirror, ignoring the snickering from around her. Especially from the Ginger Twins and Black. Even Banshee looked slightly amused.

'Um ... Aurora, why do I look like a long lost love child of Dumbledore's?' Harry asked with both annoyance and awe at his new looks, startled by the new but familiar voice of the Headmaster coming from his mouth.

'I have no Idea what you are talking about Harry.' She spoke as innocently as she could but lost it and laugh when he raised an eyebrow at her and called her "Miss Shade". She heard Black laughing as well. His godfather almost pissed himself when Harry asked him if he wants some lemon drops.

'Well, I guess you do look a little too much like the illustrious Headmaster.' Aurora spoke after everyone had a good laugh at Harry's new look, even the "Junior Dumbledore" (as christened by the Twin Gingers) had a good time imitating The Old Goat. 'But I guess that this look would be a little too recognisable, let me change a few things.'

She quickly changed his facial features to more average look, his eyes to light brown (without twinkling) and voice to only slightly more deep than normal. She decided to leave the hair as they were. He now looked to be around twenty.

'Well ... definitely less entertaining, but far more inconspicuous.' Aurora commented with a small smile while he studied his new appearance in the mirror. 'Now for the backstory, you are Garry Ashworth from Australia. If anyone asks your name give just that – without the surname. Give full name only if someone insists or you think it will be appropriate. Don't tell you are from Australia unless specifically asked – if asked mention that you travel a lot and lived all over the globe. It will help explain that you don't have the Australian accent. You are shopping for your nephew with your beautiful girlfriend – me. Any questions?'

Aurora looked at amusingly stunned expressions around her, finally Black recovered enough to ask a question.

'Why do he need a backstory? You just go shopping, not on some bloody infiltration mission or something.' Black asked with apprehension and slightly suspicious tone in his voice.

'Eh ... What do you thing would happen if I kept calling him "Harry", he wouldn't give his surname if asked, and acted nervous if someone tried to chat him up? Even a moron would think something is wrong.' She explained to now slightly sheepish Black. 'Haveing backstory will give him confidence, he will be less nervous and that will make him more inconspicuous. Not to mention "Garry" is close enough to "Harry" – so he should react to the name fairly instinctively.'

'Isn't that right, Garry?' She asked Harry, which, give him a start, he then smiled at her and nodded. 'Good, now ... any other questions?'

'Um ... girlfriend?' Harry asked shyly with a slight blush, she noticed that both Ginger Women (small and Big) frowned at that.

'Two young adults, man and a woman, that don't look related and shop together? What do you think people will immediately assume?' She decided not to mention the small fact that she could make them look related. 'It's better to go with what everyone assumed – people tend to remember things that go against their expectations.'

'Now that there are no more questions we should go, can we use the floo, Black?' Aurora asked quickly, not giving a chance for more inquiries.

'Sure, floo to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry ... or is it Garry now? ... knows how to get to the Alley from there. The floo address to us is simply Grimmauld Place.' Black said snickering a little at Harry. 'Have fun pup, and stay safe.'

Aurora grabbed Harry and took him to the door that Dumbledore used the day before. They opened it and stepped in a fairly large room with couches and chairs spread around – with plenty of space between. On their left was a big fireplace, with a small fire burning inside, that could accommodate at least three people standing inside. They crossed the room and stood in front of it.

'I go first, then you ten seconds after me. OK?' When Harry nodded she reached for the floo powder from the jar on the left of the fireplace. After a deep breath, Aurora tossed the powder into the flames making them tall and green. She strode confidently into them and clearly spoke. 'Leaky Cauldron.'

oOo

Harry emerged from the fireplace in the familiar bar with his usual grace, thankfully he managed to prevent falling to the floor. He heard a soft snort of amusement as he was dusting himself off.

'Well ... Garry ... that was one hell of an entrance.' He looked to his left and saw Aurora smirking at him. Harry scowled a little at that.

'Not my fault that the floo hates me. At least I didn't end up on the floor ... like usually.' He grumbled under his breath but she must have heard him because he was awarded another amused snort.

'I think that's enough lollygagging for now.' Aurora jovially informed him, then stepped to his left and took his arm into hers. Harry tried his hardest not to blush.

'Come on sweety, show me this Diagon Alley of yours.' Harry sighed and started to move to the back entrance. He took the time to glance around the bar.

Tom the bartender seemed bored and just cleaned a mug with a dirty rag. The patrons were few and nondescript, they also seemed to completely ignore them. Those that did seemed interested mostly focused on Aurora with a mix of slightly lecherous and fearful expressions on their faces. He guessed that they didn't appreciate her "tattoo". There were also few jealous frowns directed at him. Harry just smirked at that.

They exited the Leaky Cauldron and entered small, walled courtyard with a dustbin. Harry immediately removed his wand from the robes and, remembering the way Hagrid did it, tapped the bricks in the correct order (from the trash can, three up and two across).

Harry and Aurora waited til the entrance formed up and stepped on the busy looking Alley.

There were people all around them but it wasn't as crowded as Harry remembered from his other visits. Harry assumed that it was just normal traffic for the wizarding shopping district, without the infusion of parents trying to equip their children for school or the pre-holiday shoppers.

'I can see the Gringotts from here, let's go there then.' Aurora informed him and started to quickly drag him to the distinct looking structure of the goblin-owned bank.

They swiftly made it to the bank and entered inside. Harry noticed that the goblins were eying them, especially him, with suspicion. Before he could think about that further Aurora dragged him in front of the free teller and smiled, at the resident goblin, with a toothy grin.

'Well met goblin, I want to speak with someone concerning taking the Headship over now inactive House of Gaunt, as well as acquiring the House Ring belonging to the House of Gaunt. My companion, on the other hand, wants to withdraw some gold but without actually going to the vault.' Aurora smiled sweetly at the end not breaking the eye contact with the goblin. Harry was slightly confused why she told the teller that he didn't want to go to his vault ... he really didn't mind, and kind of enjoyed the ride if he was perfectly honest with himself.

Goblin glared at them almost hatefully and with a few harsh words in his native language summoned another goblin.

'Key, pouch, and amount of gold you want to withdraw. The goblin assistance will cost you ten galleons as a fee.' The teller spoke harshly to him and extended his clawed hand to him. Harry quickly gave him the key and pouch.

'Put as many gallons inside as you can, that's how I usually do it.' Goblin glared at him for his rather inaccurate measuring method and passed pouch, key and a note to the summoned goblin with instructions (Harry assumed) in rough Gobbledegook. The teller then pointed at a nearby stone bench and tell them to wait.

Harry waited only ten minutes for his gold, earning himself a comment from Aurora at how loaded he was … and how that make him a good husband material. He ignored her and waited til another goblin came to fetch her, which took almost an hour.

'You will come with me Witch, the manager wants to see you.' The much better dressed Gringotts employee turned around then and started to walk into the depths of the bank, presumably as a guide to the manager.

Harry was unsure if he was to follow Aurora or not, but she simply grabbed him by the arm and dragged him with her. Their guide just glared at him for a moment but thankfully didn't said anything.

After a quite lengthy travel thru the bank, consisting of many turns and (Harry was pretty sure) backtracking they finally arrived in front of rather ornament looking (slightly higher than him) double door.

'You will wait here until summoned.' The goblin then walked to one of the smaller doors to the right of the double door and disappeared behind it.

'You gotta love the efficiency and no-nonsense manner of goblins, don't you think so Garry?' Aurora spoke to him conversationally. He took a second to register that she spoke to him – but then remembered that HE was Garry.

'Sure ... I guess they don't mess around with unnecessary pleasantries and just go down to the business.' Harry spoke and looked ad his companion questioningly. 'Why did you tell the teller that I don't want to go to the vault? I really didn't mind ... and there would be no fee if we did go.'

'Thief's Downfall.' Aurora simply stated. 'It would have not only washed away your glamour but also derailed the cart ...' Harry saw her smirk at his no doubt paling face. '... and if we had survived that ... let's just say that becoming dragon chow would be one of the better outcomes.'

Harry saw her stifle a laugh at his horrified expression. He frantically tried to remove the wand from his robes so he could _Finite_ his glamour – he really didn't fancy angering the goblins. Aurora stopped him in his tracks.

'Oh relax Garry, haveing glamour on yourself in the bank itself is not a crime ... only when going to the vaults it becomes an issue.' She informed him with amusement in her voice. 'They really don't care how you look as long as you don't try to steal their gold or attack them. They wouldn't bat an eye even if you came inside buck naked ... as long as you had the gold that is.'

Harry was about to retort but was interrupted by the opening of the double door in front of them.

'Come in!' Harry and Aurora complied with an order from one of the two heavy armoured goblins armed with swords that opened the door.

They came into a big rectangular office, with at least seven feet high calling and forty foot long walls. At the very centre of the room was a massive lush desk with an old but dangerous looking goblin. Harry saw that there were ten more guards, equally armed to the ones near the door, alongside the walls.

'I have been told that you want to take Headship of the House of Gaunt, not only that but also take possession of the Gaunt House Ring.' The manager spoke with no-nonsense tone and strong voice when they approached his desk under keen eyes of his guards.

'Yes. I have been named an Heir by the last, to my knowledge, male carrying the name, Gaunt.' Aurora spoke with equally to the point voice as the manager. Harry just stood slightly behind her on her right and tried not to make a sound.

'I see. To take Headship you will have to pass two tests. That of Blood and of Magic. If you fail the Blood test you will be treated as a thief and executed. If you fail the test of Magic – it will most likely kill you. If not ... you are free to go.' From the slightly amused tone at the last part, Harry concluded that her chances of survival at the failure were slim. He glanced at her but she seemed not to care much so he forced himself to calm down.

'I understand and accept. What about the ring?' Aurora spoke calmly.

'We will discuss the ring after you pass the tests Witch.' The manager spoke with finality and shouted something to the guards. One of them immediately exited the room thru a small door on the least of the manager desk.

After a few seconds, two new goblins entered – one carrying a shallow stone basin engraved with black symbols on the outside of it. The other goblin had in hands two small wooden boxes and a silver dagger with black symbols similar to the basin. After depositing the items on the manager desk they quickly left.

'Take the dagger, slash your wrist and bled to the basin until the wound closes itself.' The old goblin instructed throwing the dagger to Aurora who nimbly caught it. She the stepped near the basin and slashed her wrist without even wincing. Harry fought the urge to help her.

She stood there for a solid minute bleeding on the basin. After she lost about a pint of blood her wound closed up and Aurora stepped back to his left side leaving the dagger near the basin. He saw she was slightly pale but otherwise fine.

The manager eyed critically the blood in the basin, Harry assumed that everything was fine because the goblin took on of the wooden boxes and opened it. Inside was a blood red, perfectly spherical stone the size of a golf ball. The manager took the stone and tossed it to the basin, surprising Harry at the casual gesture.

He got surprised even more by the fact that the stone itself didn't imminently sink into the blood, instead, it travelled to the centre on its surface – almost if it was solid. At the centre, the stone started to glow with a soft red hue. After a few seconds, the blood started to travel in a whirlpool-like motion around the stone. Harry looked in fascination as the amount of blood started to decrease until the stone drank it all. With a final sharp green pulse, the basin was empty of the blood leaving only the stone.

'You pass the Blood test.' The goblin spoke with a hint of disappointment and deposited the stone in its box. He then opened the second box revealing a gold ring – similar to the one that Sirius show him. 'Now for the test of Magic. Put the ring on – we will discuss its ownership if you survive.'

Once again the manager tossed the ring to Aurora who caught it without a problem. She eyed the ring with a mixture of apprehension and excitement. Harry saw the family crest on the ring displaying two intertwining snakes in a shape resembling a Celtic knot In the middle of which was a small black diamond. He looked as his companion put on the ring on the index finger of her right hand.

Harry saw as the ring readjusted itself to her finger and started immediately glowing a deep green colour. Panic struck him as Aurora hissed with pain but before he could do anything the glow intensified and two serpentine figures emerged from the ring.

He looked as two dark green ghostly snakes entwined her body hissing softly in excitement. Both looked the same with a single difference – one had left eye closed (Right snake) and the other his right (Left snake).

§Daughter of our House.§ The left snake hissed to her startling both Harry and Aurora. §Our blood is strong in you.§

Harry could hear approval in its hiss.

§Yet we felt the Death of our bloodline ... how curious.§ The right snake hissed with slight confusion.

§Curious indeed ... of our House, yet not, at the same time.§ The left one hissed softly with unreadable emotion.

§Matters not in the end ... We shall judge if you are fit to lead our House.§ The right one hissed predatorily and exposed its fangs, which were surprisingly real looking. §If not worthy ... Death will be dealt.§

§Yes ... we shall judge. And if worthy ... Power will be given.§ The left snake hissed softly.

§Then judge me, Guardians of our House. I am ready.§ Aurora finally hissed nervously to the snakes, visibly bracing herself for what is to come.

The twin snakes opened their mouths as one, exposing fangs dripping with venom, and before anyone could react they bit Aurora's neck from both sides.

Harry watched in horror as she screamed in pain and fell to her knees, but before he could try to help her he was blinded by the sudden outburst of light from her. As he was recovering from the blinding light he heard her screams getting quieter, when he was finally able to see clearly again Harry was relieved to see her panting on her knees but visibly relaxing. The Guardians were fading and retreating to the ring.

§We judge, you worthy to lead our bloodline and our House.§ Hissed the right snake before disappearing into the ring.

§Yes ... So stand proudly ... Lady of our House.§ The left snake hissed as he also disappeared into the ring that briefly glowed green at the end.

'Bloody hell, that fucking hurt! Couldn't they just ask nicely or something?' Aurora grumbled under her breath as he helped her stood up from the floor.

'Maybe you should think about that before you put that ring on.' Harry helpfully pointed out glad that she was looking fine.

'I didn't think that the BLOODY GUARDIANS would appear! Normally the ring should just flash with magic – you are alive after that then you are the Head. Simple! The Guardians should appear only if there is some major decision to make – if there are two Heirs of equal standing for example! And that didn't happen in centuries ... I think. Dammit ... that was fucking scary.' Aurora was speaking to him massaging her neck that, Harry noticed, didn't have a mark on it.

'It seems that you have passed the test of Magic – with the Judgement of the Guardian no less. Well ... Guardians in your House case. Congratulations.' The manager spoke startling them both with his dry voice, Aurora visibly collected herself and faced the goblin. 'Now we shall address the issue of the ring ownership.'

The old goblin barred his impressive teeth making Harry extremely nervous.

'Your ancestor's saw, in their infinite wisdom, no need for the House Ring you now wear ... so they decided to sell it to us for some much-needed gold.' Aurora paled considerably at that making the goblin manager "smile" even wider. 'Gringotts is willing to sell it back to you for ... let's say ... measly thousand gold. A bargain if I ever saw one.'

'Fuck.' Harry saw his young Defence Professor look dejectedly at her pouch after a soft curse escaped her lips.

He, of course, knew why – she was seven hundred gold short from buying the ring. Before Aurora could formulate her response, Harry – being the rash Gryffindor he was – tossed his vault key in front of the slightly surprised goblin.

'Take the gold for the ring from my vault. And I would appreciate if you would be quick about it ... We have some shopping to do afterwards.' Harry spoke confidently but inwardly was trying not to fall apart from the fear the goblin stare made him feel. He held the manager gaze until finally, the goblin shouted to one of his guards.

Moments later three goblins entered one of which was carrying a stack of parchment. The two other assistants (Harry assumed) took the basin, dagger and the two boxes before leaving. After depositing the parchment in front of the manager the last goblin took the note from him, Harry's key and also left.

'Harry why did you did that! I could have tried to haggle the price down! You didn't have to do pay for me ...' Aurora finally managed to recover from her shock at his actions and started frantically whispering to him.

'Relax, consider it a payment for saving my life ... and for the training. Besides I have mountains of gold still left. Don't sweat over anything.' He whispered back earning himself a small glare from her, but before she could continue the manager interrupted.

'State your full name Witch.' The goblin spoke with bored tone holding a quill over the parchment. Aurora sighed with annoyance and, with a final glare at him, spoke.

'Aurora Ariana Shade.' That prompted the goblin to write on a few parchments and after a minute the manager raised from his seat and presented them an official looking document with a different quill – fully black.

'I Davhak, Manager of the London Gringotts Branch do acknowledge Aurora Ariana Shade as a Head of the House of Gaunt as tested by Blood and Magic. So say I, so mote it be!' The old goblin spoke with power and caused the document to glow slightly at the end – surprising Harry.

'So mote it be!' Aurora intonated just as powerfully causing the parchment presented by the manager to grow slightly brighter, she then took the black quill and signed it with a red ink – or at least it looked like it to Harry.

After signing the document the glow disappeared and the manager sat down once more.

'We will file the appropriate documentation with the Ministry concerning your new status tomorrow afternoon at the latest. Gringotts will also send bank statement concerning your House vaults and properties on Monday morning.' Davhak spoke to them not even bothering to glance in their direction while signing some documents. 'You may go.'

The door behind them opened with the dismissal of the manager. Harry was eager to leave but not without his key – which he still didn't get back, so he opened his mouth to ask about that.

Before he could speak Aurora grabbed his arm and moved them quickly out of the room with a loud sound of the shutting door.

Outside waited for them one of the "assistants" (as Harry dub them) and immediately started to walk in the direction they came from before. Assuming he was the guide out Harry and Aurora followed.

'Um ... what about my key?' He asked the goblin with a little unease.

'It will be given to you shortly Wizard.' Goblin spoke to him condescendingly without even looking at him.

Safe in the knowledge that he will get his key Harry looked at Aurora who was hissing to the Mors that poke his head from the runic tattoo on her shoulder.

§Mistress, what was that ... magic ... that assaulted you? There was a foreign presence and it felt like a snake ... very old snake. I tried to come out but couldn't move.§ Her familiar hissed worryingly at Aurora.

§Relax Mors, it was just a test to check if I can lead my bloodline. I didn't expect the ... snakes ... to appear but everything is fine now.§ She spoke placatingly to the agitated snake while stroking his head.

§Unexpected things tend to lead to deadly situations, my Misstress. Try to remember the advice of the Elder Master ... don't go in, recklessly, without a plan! Luck will not always be on our side.§ That said the snake dive back in her skin, leaving Aurora with a sheepish expression on her face.

'Grandfather always said that I have some Grifindorish tendencies.' She explained as she saw him sending her a questioning look. 'Oh well, we all have flaws.'

'Hey ... I am a Gryffindor.' He said with a mock scowl making her smile at him.

'Yes, I saw the robes. But you have a saving grace of, quite a few, Slytherinish tendencies yourself.' She smiled a little wider at his now not so pretend scowl.

'As you say, we all have flaws.' Harry sent her a grin at that. 'How do you know so much about Hogwarts Houses?'

'Books', she explained with a shrug. 'And don't think I forgot about YOU paying for ME back there. I am perfectly capable of doing so myself.' At that, he got pinned by a mild glare.

'Of course', he quickly said. 'But at the moment you don't have that much gold on you. And as I said before – you can treat it as a payment for saving me and a tuition for the training. I do hope that we will continue to train over the course of the school year.' Harry tried to placate the irate witch. 'Also, considering that I have piles of gold in my vault, it wasn't really that much of a strain on my finances ... I think.'

To be perfectly honest, he didn't bother to check how much gold he really had.

Aurora held her glare for a moment but then sighed tiredly.

'Fine. You win. But, if you are paying for the training now, I will have to step up my game. Prepare for some real workout. No more kid gloves.' She pierced him with a pointed stare and then smiled sadistically at his, now no doubt, horror-stricken face. 'Oh, and next time ... ask before you try to something like that. I would appreciate it.'

'Sure ... no problem.' Harry answered absentmindedly wondering what he got himself into this time.

"If the last time was with the so called kid gloves ... will I even survive this training?" Both trepanation and excitement filled him. One thing was sure – he was going to do his best to prepare for what is coming.

The rest of the way they stayed silent while following their guide. At reaching the atrium Harry was handled his key, which he quickly pocketed, and both he and Aurora swiftly exited the bank.

'Take out the Hogwarts letter, we will go shopping for some items for me and the school stuff now. After that, we will find you some decent snake.'

That's said she summoned her wand (Harry was just as impressed by that as he was the first time) and after muttered _Expecto Patronum_ sent a vague serpentine shape soaring in the direction of Leaky Cauldron. It was visible barely a second and earned her a few curious glances from the onlookers.

'I send a Patronus message to your godfather, I don't want him to flip his shite from worry. We are out for over two hours and barely started the shopping.' She explained to him after she saw his questioning look. 'You already know how to cast a Patronus so learning this shouldn't be too hard. I will teach you later.'

With that, they started shopping. An hour was quickly spent buying the school supplies (including the books) for Harry and potions, potion ingredients, History books and rune carving tools (after his companion spent almost fifteen minutes gushing over multisurface rune carving pen that cost almost as much as her House Ring) for Aurora.

They packed everything in a trunk she purchased for herself, then shrunk to matchbox size and stored in her pouch. Finally, they stood in front of Madam Malkin's shop.

'I am going to buy some decent clothes for myself so you can do the same. I will find you when I am done.' Aurora cheerfully informed him and stepped inside the shop angling for women section.

Harry stood there for a second not knowing what to do. He didn't yet outgrow the resizing enchantment on his Hogwarts robes so he didn't have to worry about that for a while. The memory of Aurora calling his usual attire "muggle rags" come to the forefront of his mind.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt if I buy some decent clothes. I doubt Dursleys will notice if I hide them in my trunk next summer." That decided, he entered the store and began browsing men clothing section.

There were mostly fancy robes, trousers and boots – with an assortment of surprisingly modern looking underwear. He also spotted a small muggle subsection containing clothes that looked slightly dated but still wearable.

He started by selecting a few pairs of jeans, trousers, underwear, socks, t-shirts and shirts. He also got a pair of trainers and fancy dragon hide boots – he couldn't stop himself after he read from the label that they were made from Horntail leather.

Finally, Harry decided to also buy a black robe and cloak with a silver clasp so he could easily blend in next time he ventured to the Diagon Alley for some shopping. After a quick consideration, he grabbed the more expensive variant of the cloak and robe due to their superior enchantments.

As he deposited his selection of merchandise on the counter Harry was surprised to discover that he had quite enjoyed himself. This was the first time that he bought himself clothes and contrary of what he thought before – it wasn't that much of a chore.

He paid the clerk (a twenty-something woman who smiled at him pleasantly) who shrank his new clothes (except the boots – they were resistant to magic) and packed them in a hefty paper bag. Harry decided to try his new purchases immediately and got into the changing room.

He took out from the bag (and unshrunk) boots, a nice pair of black trousers, white shirt, robe and a cloak. As he undressed Harry caught his reflection in the mirror (thankfully there was no comment from it) and frowned slightly – his battered underwear barely hung on his wire frame.

"No ... that just won't do ... not at all." Harry thought.

Deciding to go all the way he checked that he was alone and undressed totally. He swiftly took the new undergarments from the bag along with socks (he didn't wear any before) and dressed in his brand-new outfit.

Harry was positively stunned how comfortable he felt in this attire. He didn't know if it was because they were new and his size, or because of magic in them. The robe specifically resized itself to fit him snugly. The boots (by far the most expensive of his purchases) reach halfway to his calf's and felt like a second skin, warming his feet pleasantly. Looking himself over in the mirror he decided that he didn't look half bad – even to his untrained eye.

"Now ... what to do with my former ... rags ... I guess Aurora was right." He felt the blush of a shame as he thought about the way he dressed normally. "From now on I will wear only things that actually fit me ... unless when with the Dursleys. They don't need to know that I have money."

Looking critically at the old and tattered grabs he decided to simply vanish them. Taking his wand from beside the paper bag he shrunk his transfigured school robes and deposited them to the bag. Then Harry started vanishing the items with a quick wand movement and harshly whispered _Evanesco_. After a few minutes, he was done and exited the changing room after donning the cloak, with a paper bag in hand.

He quickly spotted Aurora near the counter and approached her, he noticed the addition of a cloak around her shoulders that hide her bare arms.

'Looking spiffy there Garry! Elegant and simple – I like it.' She commented with a smile as she deposited her own bag (at least twice as big as his own) to now quite cramped trunk. 'Give me your bag, there is still some place for it.'

He complied and watched as she closed the trunk and shrunk it with visible strain.

'Should hold for a few hours, enough for us to go back. Layering the shrinking charms tends to make them unstable so we should go back sooner rather than later.' That said she hit the now matchbox sized trunk with feather-light charm and deposited it in her pouch.

They exited Madam Malkin's and Aurora moved them next to a familiar shop.

'Ollivander's? Do you have problems with your wand?' Harry asked confused, eyeing her she scowled at him lightly.

'No knucklehead, my wand is fine. We are going to, or more precisely you will buy a wand holster ... make that two – just in case.' He glared at her for the use a demining name, but she just smiled at him. 'Let's go – remember that we still have a snake to choose for you.'

Harry entered the wandmaker shop for the second time in his life, with Aurora in tow, looking at the familiar long boxes scattered around.

'Ah, hello there! What can I help you with?' The Ollivander himself greeted them emerging from the back area. 'I didn't expect many visitors today ... are you in need of wands?'

'Err ... No sir. I want to purchase two wand holsters ... and maybe a wand cleaning kit.' That said Harry removed his wand from his robes and eyed it critically. 'I guess it needs a little cleaning.'

Olivanders eyebrows shoot up at the sight of his wand. The old man eyed him then with renewed interest.

'Eleven inches, Holly and a phoenix feather core – nice and supple. With the addition of some interesting runes no less ... I have to say that I didn't recognise you, Mr Potter.' Harry looked startled at the wandmaker. The man in question just smiled at him benignly. 'No need to be so nervous young man ... but a word of advice for the future – you should never show wandmaker the wand he made if you don't want to be recognised ... we tend to remember the owners.'

Harry smiled sheepishly at the old man, internally berating himself fo such an obvious mistake. He didn't miss amused snort from his left, which diverted the attention of the ancient man before him to his companion.

'Don't look at me, I never bought a wand from you – I actually made it myself.' Aurora said to the now intrigued old man. She then smirked and summoned her wand, startling the shop keeper.

'Oh, my ... I never saw anyone able to summon wand like that.' Ollivander eyed both the wand and Aurora inquisitively.

'I bonded it to my body via a tattoo.' She showed him the runic design on her right wrist. 'It has both advantages and disadvantages ... but I have grown accustomed to it.'

'You bonded wand to your body? But that should be impossible ... the innate magic of the wand itself would fight back – even if magically bonded. To do so you would have to completely OWN it ...' Harry watched confused as Ollivander's eyes grew comically wide as he looked at Aurora with a surprised expression on his face. The woman in question just smiled innocently at the man.

'Oh, dear ... Are you trying to tell me that you crafted your wand following the Old Ways?' At her nod, he eyed the wand in her hand with reverence. 'Do you mind if I take a look at it?'

'Sure', Aurora said and passed her wand to the wandmaker.

Harry looked as the ancient man grabbed gently the long wand and looked it over carefully, tracing his fingertips over the runes.

'Fourteen inches, Ebony – nice and flexible. With an impressive array of runes.' Olivander murmured to himself loud enough for them to hear.

'I don't use runes myself because they are not necessary and it's easy to damage the wand while carving them.' He explained to Harry anticipating his question, then raised a wand to his ear and listened intently.

A short gasp escaped the wandmaker lips as he lowered the wand from his ear and passed it to Aurora.

'Correct me if I am wrong my dear ... but the core is dragon heartstring, is that right?' Ollivander asked disbelievingly.

'Yes. Seventeen-year-old, the same as me at the time, Hungarian Horntail female. Right bitch she was too.' Aurora spoke with nostalgy as Harry also eyed her now with disbelief. 'Killed her with a spear to the heart. Took me a month to recover from the wounds.'

'Um ... I think that I miss something here ... Are you trying to tell me that you killed a dragon ... with a spear ... just to make a wand? Why? And what did you use before this wand?' Harry asked flabbergasted by what she said.

"I barely managed to outfly a dragon and she actually killed one!" He really couldn't wrap his mind around it.

'The dragon was pretty young so it sounds more impressive than it was.' Aurora waved him dismissively. 'And I had to kill it because otherwise, I wouldn't be able to fully own the wand. According to the Old Ways, you have to do everything yourself ... including the gathering of ingredients. Oh ... and before this wand I used an old family one – it was good enough.'

Harry looked at her at the mention of the Old Ways. Asking her about that thrown Aurora into lecture mode.

'Before there were wandmakers witches and wizards had to make their own magical foci (usually staffs) and they noticed that their quality and power depended not only on craftsmanship but also on the Trails they got thru to make the foci. Trials of Acquisition, Crafting and Bonding were derived from that. Those Trials become customary for young magically gifted to go thru as a part of coming of age ceremony. And considering that the magical focus points at the time were really crappy – powerup of any kind was desirable.'

Aurora ended her explanation with a noncommittal shrug. Harry still didn't know WHY she got to such lengths to make her wand.

'What your friend says is indeed true Mr Potter. Even if the young miss neglected to mention that acquiring anything else besides feathers, scales and hairs of magical creatures for the core was rare. And actually killing the creature for the core ingredient was a staple of a powerful individual.' Ollivander added to her explanation, eyeing his companion with respect.

'Oh ... Sorry, I didn't introduce myself ... Aurora Shade, a new Defence professor at Hogwarts.' Aurora completely sidestepped the thinly veiled compliment and presented her hand to the wandmaker. He watched as the old man took her hand in his then lightly brushed lips on her knuckles.

'Garrick Ollivander, wandmaker. At your service.' The man smiled pleasantly at her as he released her hand.

'Now .. I think that we spent enough time on chit-chat ... Harry get the wand holsters and your cleaning kit so we can go. I am sorry to be so rude Mr Ollivander but we are short on time.' Aurora spoke putting them back on their original track.

'Nonsense Miss Shade, I understand the importance of time ... comes with age.' The old wandmaker waved her off jovially and proceeded to sell Harry the items he requested.

Deciding to go with a Horntail theme he acquired two holsters made from the black dragon hide. Strapping one on his right forearm he slid his wand inside. Aurora meantime packed the other holster and the cleaning kit to her trunk.

'Now ... You can use this particular holster, as it is a Duelling model, in two ways. First – as simply a place to carry your wand and when in a time of need removing it manually. In such scenario it's advised to have it strapped on your non-wand arm, for easy access.' Harry smiled sheepishly at that and moved to unstrap his holster but was stopped by a raised hand from the wandmaker.

'I don't think there will be a need to change the position of a holster, Mr Potter. It is required for the second mode of use – one that I think suits you better.' That said Ollivander raised his right hand and with a flick of a wrist summoned his Hornbeam wand. 'As you can see there is much less hustle, but it also requires some concentration and practice to pull off.'

'To do the same you need to push your magic to the forearm, focusing on the desire to see the wand in hand and then flick the wrist. Try it, Mr Potter.' Harry complied and focused on his magic. When he thought he was ready he flicked his wrist.

The wand jumped from his holster and shoot thru the room landing near the counter, surprising Harry completely with its speed. Ollivander summoned it and handed him the wand with a small amused smile.

'Like I said – it requires some practice to pull it off. I am sure that it won't take long for you to adjust.' Wandmaker reassured him as Harry laughed nervously and thanked the man.

After that, they said their goodbyes and exited the shop on to the busy Alley.

'Now to the Magical Menagerie ... let's hope they have som decent snakes there. If not ... there is always this nice dark alley we passed before.' Harry stared at Aurora at that and quickly responded in a whisper to her.

'That's Knockturn Alley alley you are talking about! The place is filled with illegal businesses, criminals and Dark supporters. We may be safe here but there is no point in pushing our luck!' Harry could see that she wasn't fazed by his warning as she smiled at him.

'Relax, it was just a suggestion. If we find the proper snake in Digon then there is no problem.' Aurora assured him and moved in the direction of the Menagerie.

They moved to the shop and asked the clerk about the snakes.

'The reptile section is in the back.' Was the only response from the bored looking middle-aged man. Harry thanked the man and followed the eager Aurora to the back.

After some manoeuvring between cages containing all manner of animals (from Kneazles to some kind of orange slugs), they arrived in a small clearing marking the end of a shop. It was a damp and dark place, in opposition to the most of the store.

Harry heard all manner of hissing and clicking noises from the terrariums around them so he began looking for the snakes. Aurora was doing the same on the other side of the clearing.

He spotted a big snake occupying a single terrarium alone, that reminded him of the reptile he spoke to at the zoo one time ... so he decided to chat with it.

§Welcome snake.§ Harry hissed making the snake whip its head at him. §How are you?§

Harry really didn't know how to chat with snakes, but he still felt that "How are you?" was a lame line.

"Good thing that I didn't try my luck with picking up girls." Harry thought as he listened to the reptile response.

§A Speaker? It is an honour to meet you. And I am fine ... thank you.§ The clearly male snake looked him over curiously. There was something inherently lazy about his voice.

§Er ... Well, I am looking for a companion to Bond with ... to help me in battles by biting and felling my enemies. Interested?§ Harry decided to cut the small talk and revealed his intent.

§Battles? I don't think that it would fit me, Speaker ... I rather like when food comes to me, not the other way around ...§ The reptile then stretched slightly and coiled while hissing sleepily. §And I still didn't digest my last meal ... so ... Goodnight Speaker.§

Harry looked bemusingly at the snake that just closed its eyes and fell asleep before him. His soft hiss from time to time for some inexplicable reason reminded him of snoring.

"I think I found Ron soulmate." He thought amused.

He was about to look for another snake when he felt someone hit him lightly in the back of the head.

'Seriously Harry? Did you just speak with a python about being your familiar? They are fine as pets but you are looking for a snake that can help you in a fight! And that means poison.' He looked behind him and saw Aurora shaking her head at him. He just smiled and shrugged at her.

'Now that we are back on track ... I found a good candidate! She was the only poisonous snake I could find, but what a find indeed – a King Cobra! Come look!' Aurora excitingly informed him and dragged to one of the terrariums on the other side of the clearing.

Inside he saw a beautiful deep green snake slightly smaller than Aurora's familiar. At their approach, the snake raised its head and extended the hood – narrower and longer than that of a Mors.

§Welcome back Speaker, is that human the one you spoke of?§ A pleasant feminine hiss reached him as the reptile hissed to Aurora. Harry somehow knew that she was fairly young.

§Yes, little one. He is also a Speaker like me and in need of a Bond-mate as I told you before. He will need you and your poison to help him survive the battles, the hunt ahead of him. Will you agree to the Bond?§ Aurora hissed to the female snake that looked at him critically, Harry decided to speak to her himself.

§Welcome young one. As my companion explained I am in need of a Bond-mate that is willing to aid me in upcoming battles. My Enemy has returned and will try to hunt me down so if you agree to the Bond you will become his target as well.§ Harry wanted to make clear to the snake the dangers to being his familiar. Her dark eyes continued to scan him as he heard a mirthful hiss.

§Just more to fell from my poison, It would be a nice change from the pathetic hunt the rats give when humans feed me. But what is this ... Bond? What will it mean to me?§ The she-snake asked.

Harry didn't really know what exactly Bond is, so he turned to Aurora. As he was about to ask he saw Mors emerging from behind her cloak that covered her runic tattoo.

§Welcome fellow snake, I might be able to clarify a few things to you. I am Mors. Bonded to my Mistress for many years now.§ Aurora draped her familiar around her neck as he fully emerged.

§Welcome ... Mors. I myself doesn't have a name to give you Elder.§ The green snake eyed curiously the black one, nodding respectfully. §Would you tell me about the Bond then?§

§The Bond has many benefits ... You will live as long as your Master – possibly many times more than you would normally. You will be able to think better, quicker and understand more. Your Master will be able to strengthen the poison in your Fangs, maybe even share his power with you ... But there is a price to it all.§ Mors rose slightly his head from Aurora's shoulder and extended his impressive hood, hissing proudly. §Your Master shall become more important than Hunt itself, more even than finding a Mate. Everything will become second to the word of your Master. Serving him will become your duty, your pride. Power in exchange for freedom ... I have chosen, now it is your turn.§

Harry watched as Mors returned back to his tattoo form accompanied by a soft chuckle of his Misstress and a murmured "Drama Queen" by her. He looked then at the she-snake with consternation.

Knowing the price of the Bond didn't really make him feel good about making the green snake and Hedwig his familiars ...

§Power in exchange for freedom ...§ Soft feminine hiss reached him as he was deep in thought. Harry concentrated and looked at the snake again. §I never tasted freedom, all my life ... the only thing I know is this place and humans that feed me.§

He heard the unmistakable bitterness in her hiss, one which he understood. After ten years in a cupboard under the stairs, it was hard not to.

§May as well taste power in the exchange of it. As long as I will able to Hunt worthy prey I will be content.§ The green King Cobra proudly stared in his eyes, her hood open – showing white scales underneath. §I agree to Bond to you Speaker, and to fill your enemies with my poison.§

Harry was truly conflicted, should he agree to the Bond knowing the price? Or just release her to the wild? His indecision must have shown because he felt Aurora's hand grip his forearm.

'Remember Harry that you can give her as much freedom as you want. It all depend on you. And you do need her help – she will be a valuable ally.' Aurora spoke to him and calmed his worries, almost as if reading his mind. He smiled at her gratefully and nodded his understanding.

He did need her. And he promised to himself that he will no longer discard anything that will help him survive. Not with Voldemort alive.

§Thank you snake. I will make sure that you will have plenty worthy prey to Hunt.§ That said Harry opened the terrarium and take out his new snake. He allowed her to coil his left arm. With cloak on no one will see her as long as she doesn't stick her head out.

§Now the one last thing little one, you will need a name for your Master to call you by.§ Aurora spoke to the green snake before going to the clerk.

§Name? ... It will be interesting to have one. But shouldn't he name me then?§ Female King Cobra spoke looking at him at the end. Harry smirked a little at that.

§Remember this well little one ... never let human males to name anything! They are famously atrocious at that.§ His companion hissed with amusement while sending a mild glare at the smirk Harry still wear on his face.

§Your name shall be Arma, a weapon to strike as your Master desires.§ Aurora declared importantly. His soon to be familiar looked thoughtful for a moment and then hissed pleased.

§Arma ... Swift and strong ... I like it.§ The newly named Arma hid herself under cloak as they moved to the counter. There was thankfully no one there but them so they approached the store clerk.

'Excuse me? I want to buy this snake ...' That said Harry shown to the stunned man coiled Arma around his left arm. 'How much for her?'

'Ten galleons.' The man supplied automatically, prompting Harry to give him the appropriate amount of gold. 'You do realise young man that this snake is very poisonous, right?'

Harry stifled a laugh at the man eyeing fearfuly the part of his cloak that Arma hid under.

'I am well aware sir. But I am very good with snakes, so there is no need to worry.' He assured the man and exited the shop quickly, with Aurora in tow.

Finished with the shopping they started to move in the direction of Leaky Cauldron so they could floo home.

Walking down the Alley Harry heard a soft snort from his side which prompted him to eye Aurora questioningly. She had highly amused expression on her face and her eyes shone mirthfully.

'What's so funny?' Harry asked curiously.

'Oh, nothing ... Just thinking how to introduce Arma to your godfather.' He could see she was holding her laugh at the prospect.

"Poor Padfoot," Harry thought while trying to hold in his own laugh.

oOo

A/N: Hello there, hope you like it and really sorry for the delay. Please Review!

Till nex time.


End file.
